


Unlikely Roommate

by Fan_O_Hour



Category: CaRtOoNz - Fandom, H20DELIRIOUS, Moosnuckle - Fandom, Ohmtoonz - Fandom, Ohmwrecker - Fandom, Vanoss, Vanosscrew, theterroriser
Genre: Build up, Demons, Gay, Gay Love, M/M, Manipulation, Ohmwrecker - Freeform, Pentagram, Satan - Freeform, Slow Burn, cartoonz - Freeform, demon and human, ohmtoonz, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_O_Hour/pseuds/Fan_O_Hour
Summary: Ryan says goodbye to his family when he's off to move into his new home. But after a few days of moving in Ryan gets the feeling of being watched, maybe cheap houses aren't safe to buy, but Ryan gets fed up with the supernatural activity and decides to bring home a demon summon kit, to his surprise, he finds out he has a roommate.my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fan_O_Hour
Relationships: Ohmtoonz - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Unconfined

The sun was shinning, the grass still wet from the early frost melt. Ryan was carrying a box and forcing it into the small trunk of his tiny car, his mother trailing behind with a suitcae in her hands, tears in her eyes.

"Ryan I can't believe you actually found a house."

Ryan shrugged as he held the suitcase his mother slowly handed him, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled with a big sigh. Ryan put the suitcase in the passanger seat and hugged his mother tightly.

"I just wish dad could see this." Ryan sniffled into the shoulder of his mother.

"me too, but regardless I hope you visit me, and I hope I can come over soon."

Ryan laughed and nodded, he sighed looking at his childhood house for the last time. He smiled birghtly thinking about the house, the listing made the house look so ancient and old compared to the ones nearby but everything was up to date and safe and Ryan wasn't worried about the way the outside of a house looked like.

The sun blinded him for a meer seccond before he pulled down the sun blocker on the ceiling of his car, he twisted the keys in and smiled at himself in the mirror before starting his car up.

He waved bye to his mother who waved back, eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"I love you Ryan."

"Ditto mom."

Ryan finally took off, driving down the street, he kept looking back at his broken hearted mother, crying on the sidewalk head in her hands, her brown hair flowing in the cold wind. Ryan frowned but quickly smiled again once he saw the road ahead of him.

An hour of driving later Ryan parked his car in his new driveway, he slowly stepped out of his car clutching the house keys in his hand, he checked in the windows of the house and he felt like a kid again when his friends would make him ding ditch houses down his street, but they'd check to make sure people were sitting down first so they had enough running and hiding time, Ryan smiled at his reflection in the clean window, not seeing a single soul in the house, but seeing some left over furniture like a couch he could of sworn he saw at IKEA a week ago.

Ryan shuffled to the front door and opened the door, he stepped in and it smelt nice, like a vacation home sprayed attic to basement with air freshener, he liked the scent, he checked out the ground floor, a small living room but a decently sized kitchen, a nice washroom and a very small door with a lock on it, Ryan walked past it to hear up stairs.

He stomped up the stairs to see a long hallway, the first room was a washroom with a shower, the next room was a closet, the next door was his bedroom, no bed but that was expected a good closet and a personal washroom. Ryan smiled and walked back to the tiny door, he used every key on it and the last one was the key to open it, narrow stairs trailed down, he followed them using his phone flashlight.

At the bottom it was dusty and small, boxes everywhere, clearly full of stuff because Ryan couldn't even move them with his feet, he opened a box to only find books, big heavy books, maybe textbooks? cookbooks? Maybe the previous owner liked to read, but why would he leave them here?

Ryan looked around and found what seemed to be like a treasure chest, he pulled it open to find it's filled to the top with plain white candles, Ryan shuddered and closed the chest and went back upstairs, locking the door behind him.

Ryan sat on the nice couch looking out the window he was previously looking into, he started to feel what it was like for the adults who would have to stop relaxing and check their front doors, which never had anyone at them since the kids would be hiding, then he frowned feeling bad for making so many old people and adults get up. He tried to erase the thought but frowned even more since he wouldn't be getting to open his door to a kid like that since people don't do that anymore.

Ryan sighed and went outside, he started un-packing, carrying his boxes and de-constructed furniture into the house, he started to build the bed frame and his dresser, placing them in his rooms and taking his mattress of the roof of his car, he removed the plastic cover and placed in into the frame. It was a small bed, a perfect fit for two people but Ryan wasn't going looking for love any time soon, he was happy where he was.

Ryan heard footsteps down stairs, when he went to check nothing was there, he got goosebumps when he heard a crash in the kitchen, he rushed down stairs panting and sweaty from building IKEA furniture, he watched as a black cat pushed his plates off the counter, Ryan wlaked to the cat who instantly rubbed against him, Ryan smiled but picked the cat up and put it back outside, closing his front door and going back to the kitchen to clean the glass.

Ryan cleaned it up but kept hearing the cat scratch his front door, he opened his door and saw the cat sitting there, it meow'd at him Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes, he took the cat inside and gave it some milk. Ryan watched it drink then go to his couch and curl up. Ryan awe'd at the tiny black cat before going back to finish his bedroom.

Ryan later went to have a snack, and watch some youtube on his laptop since he still needs to buy a TV. Ryan sat beside the little critter, who curled up on his lap as he watched some videos. Ryan quickly noticed the sun was no longer in the sky, he saw the crecent moon peaking through his window, he slowly moved the cat off his lap and stumbled up stairs, clearly tired and worn out.

Ryan heard heavy footsteps upstairs, when he went to check it out nothing was there, then the cat snuck up behind him and ran to his bed, curled up on the edge of Ryan's bed, Ryan smiled and crawled under his covers, smiling at himself for being an adult and having his own house.

Ryan closed his eyes but the shot open as soon as he heard a loud boom coming from downstairs, Ryan took his flash light and walked down there.

"Whoever you are, I've already called the cops."

Ryan sees the basement door is left opened a little, he shivers at the cold air coming from it. Ryan closes the door and locks it not wanting to see whats down there. Ryan freaks out and runs back to his bedroom where the cat is no longer, Ryan closed his bedroom door and watched more videos to ease the fear and anxiety he was feeling.

Soon enough he passed out.


	2. Homebound

Ryan woke up shivering, the light blankets he had on didn't stop the cold winds from outside coming through his open windows, which he swore he closed. His bedroom door was open which he knew he closed, Ryan stood up and stretched his body, his head hurt all his mucles were sore all of a sudden.

He groaned in pain and shuffled into his washroom, he stared at himself in the mirror and stepped back, his eyes red and some snot coming from his nose, Ryan frowned at himself and started coughing.

"f-fuck this I'm sick already?"

Ryan's eyes had tears in them, his voice so rough and raspy it hurt to speak and swallow. He shook his head and made his way to get some orange juice and make some soup.

Ryan sat on his counter, blinking constantly the sun in his eyes hurt, he shut the blinds before pouring soup into a pot and turned the stove on and waited for it to warm up so he could eat it. Ryan heard footsteps upstairs, thinking it could just be the friendly cat he has taken in he ignored it. 

Ryan ate the soup on his new couch and watched a video on his phone, he yawned not even knowing what time it is since all the blinds are closed, he checked his phone and it's only 1 pm, Ryan doesn't even know what time he woke up at.

Ryan cuddled with his blanket on the sofa and contiuned to snack on chips and other snack foods while watching movies and videos on his phone, drinking so much water trying to get healthy so he can finish moving into his house.

But day after day, hour after hour ryan just gets sicker and sicker. His muscles ache for health and purity but he can barely even move from his bed, occasionally the cat would walk into his room and cuddle with him while he struggeled to get up to eat something. Starving and lacking vitamins Ryan was stuck in his bed covered in plague.

Ryan was sure he was going to die or throw up from the lack of food in his system, but right before he decided which it was the cat had a plastic bagged tied around one foot, as it dragged its leg through the room and up onto the bed with it. Ryan smiled at the smell of food and took the bag off the cats leg who purred in response.

Ryan opened the bag to see a plastic container with cooked eggs inside, and some waffles. Ryan was a little curios on how this happened to get to him but ate it happily without question.

Ryan continued to get the cat to bring him bags full of food, most of it was food he has previously bought, like things he would make. Ryan started to feel better, his legs wanted to get out of bed and his mind wanted to finally make food and not get it dragged in by a cat.

Ryan stepped on the final stair and sighedof happiness when he was actually downstairs, but then he heard a noise from his kitchen, sure that the cat was upstairs he slowly shuffled his way to his kitchen to see every drawer open, pots and pans lying around dirty and food sitting out of the fridge. Ryan ran over and started to put things back into the fridge hoping they didn't go bad. He shoved all the dirty dishes in the sink and opened the blinds to see sunlight beaming through.

Ryan smiled when he heard the cat come down the stiars, so he turned around and watched as it walked over to him then slip it's way into the basement. Ryan got goosebumps and decided to leave the basement door open so the cat could come back up.

"Kitty, Kitty!? please come back..."

Ryan sighed and put a cat treat by the door and left to go grab the dishes from his room, when he came back downstairs a black dog was lying on the floor, right outside the sliding door basking in the sun coming through the clear doors.

Ryan nearly dropped his plates and cups but put them down on the counted and grabbing the broom.

"Scram! a cat lives here!"

Ryan hit the floor with the broom waking the dog up, which with the blinks of his eyes turned into a very scared cat. Ryan dropped the broom and went to hug the cat, who walked away from him quickly.

"wha..what!?"

Ryan looked back at the cat who was now laying by the other windows. Ryan sneezed and covered his mouth, he ran over to the tissue box and blew his nose, still not satisfied with how much more he could breath he blew his nose harder, and blood came out.

Ryan held a tissue to his nose annoyed but the blood wouldn't stop. Ryan started to get concerned and ran into the washroom to check himself out being scared by his own sickly terrifying reflection he rinsed his face off with water to see no blood coming from his nose, checking the tissues he used to see no blood what so ever.

Ryan slowly went back to the kitchen and filled the sink with water, ready to do the dishes. The sink filled with thick red liquid, Ryan screamed and stopped the water, or liquid by turning the faucet off, and scarambled to the living room to call someone, like a plumber, or the police?

Ryan sat on the couch googling plumber numbers, but before he called he checked the sink again, the water was soapy and clear just like regular water. Ryan felt a cold shiver down his spine and heard the echoes of a deep laughter.

Ryan did the dishes quickly and ran back to his room, his legs were sore and everything hurt, his head starting to ache from being sick, so he decided to lay back down and wait another time to make food. The cat jumped onto the bed which scared Ryan he began to yell again.

Ryan whimpered and forced himself not to cry at all that was happening and blamed it on being sick and tired, Ryan laid there watching the cat happily sleep.


	3. The Devil's Interval

Ryan started feeling better, he could breathe through his nose again, his eyes weren't sore and he could move without being in pain, he felt ready to finish up his house, after weeks of moving in.

He made and ate his own breakfast for once, making some bacon for the cat aswell. Ryan smiled at opened the blinds and curtains finally lettig sulight into his dark home, Ryan turned around and saw his shadow, he waved at it but it did't copy his moves, Ryan rubbed his eyes and checked his shadows movements and they were copying him, the cat walk over to Ryan, the cat walked without a shadow. He turned around to see the sun not even in view so his shadow couldn't be real, when he whipped back around his shaodw was gone and the cat was gone.

Ryan sat down and drank some water, getting goosebumps from the shadow he saw that surely wasn't his own.

He grabbed a broom and started to sweep, humming a tune to himself and tapping his foot to his own humming when his phone started buzzing, rushing over to it to see no calls, no texts or notifications. He picked the broom back up when his phone started playing the song he was humming, Ryan ruhed over and turned the song off, curious on how his phone heard the tune. When he continued to sweep his radio in the living room turned on and played the same song.

"How... How the fuck is this happening!?"

Ryan rushed over and unplugged his radio, then heard the song coming from outside, his car was running and the radio was playing that song, Ryan ran outside to take the keys out of his car and shut the radio off.

"What the actual fuck is going on!?"

Ryan put the broom away and decided to finally plug in his TV and set up his game consoles. The cat he's been taking care of came in through the open window, there was a screen there but the cat seemed to go through it. Ryan got goosebumps watching the cat slowly make its way over to him and bark at him.

He jumped and fell over on his butt, yelling in pain he backed away from the cat and started filming on his phone.

"speak again cat, do it again"

Ryan zoomed in on the animal as it sat down in front of him and meowed like a cat, Ryan turned his phone off and stood up dusting his butt off and his pants he walked away slowly watching the cat follow him, his flight or fight kicked in as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a spray bottle of water and threatened to spray the cat, which meowed back at him and rubbed agaisnt his leg.

"Get off me! you... you creature!"

Ryan sprayed the cat, which hissed at him and swatted at his leg, but Ryan moved back so he missed the nails of the cat, the cat hissed so loudly it was more of a really high pitched sound, he covered his ears and dropped the spray bottle, the cats face started to melt where Ryan hit it with water.

Ryan paniced and made sure it was water in the bottle when the cat hissed and ran off. Ryan chased it and watched it melt into shadows and slip under the front door.

He stood back and couldn't move the fear wouldn't let him move, he stiffly took a few steps back and held his head in his hands, sure this was all happening cause he's sill sick, or maybe it's a dream, all the curtains and blinds closed themselves and Ryan was in a dark house again, one of the lights were on so he was in the total dark.

"hello..? please don't hurt me"

Ryan heard a deep chuckle and wiped tears from his eyes as he found his way to the couch where he left his phone, he used the flashlight to navagate to the light switches and turn them on, he shivered in fear as he heard a quiet

"meow"

Ryan jumped and turned around to see a cat sitting on the couch, He walked over and saw it's face wasn't melting anymore and the cat didn't seem mad at him, Ryan felt dizzy so he walked up the stairs.

"this is all cause I'm one hundred percent still sick, I just need more rest.."

Ryan lied in bed and tried to sleep, but it was a restless nap.


	4. Devil's Bible

Ryan felt restless, he's been laying in bed for another week or so, he wasn't sick but he had convinced himself he was due to the weird noises and things he's been seeing, He sighed and finally got up his back and legs aching from the lack of movement, he heard scratching at his door, when he opened it the little cat walked in and curled up on his bed. Ryan frowned and his eye twitched before he walked down stairs. He stopped half way when he heard chatter coming from downstairs.

He grabbed an umbrella when he slowly reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and blindly swung at the voices.

"AHHH STAY AWAY!!"

"Ryan!"

Ryan kept swinging

"RYAN HONEY STOP"

Ryan opened his eyes to see his mother at the kicthen table with his mother's friend, having tea. Ryan dropped the umbrella and laughed, his mother tapped the seat beside her and he sat.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I forgot you guys were coming today, sorry it slippled my mind"

His mother and her friend laughed, she poured Ryan some tea and he happily sipped it, looking like a mess and soon the cat came down the stairs and swatted at Ryan's leg. He jumped but got up and grabbed some cat food from a can he previously bought and put the can down on the floor where the cat happily mewed and ate the food.

"A cat??? already?"

His mother laughed

"yea... it was just... sort of... I-"

"impulse?"

His mother's friends said, cocking an eyebrow and sipping her tea, he nodded and laughed awkwardly not wanting to say the cat is evil and it already lived here. 

After chatting and talking, they stood up and Ryan opened the basement door, he invtied them over to come see if they wanted stuff from the basement as there was some cool antiques down there, and maybe help sort some stuff as he was afraid to go down there alone now.

He swung open the door and before he flicked the light switch he heard whispers tickle his ears, it sounded like someone was whispering directly to him, He turned his head and his mother and her friend were far from near him, he felt his stomach drop but he turned the lights on anyways.

All three of them walked down and the two ladied walked over to a record player. 

Ryan grabbed a wooden box and looked for a way to open it, there was not latch or handle.. just a hollow wooden box with something inside. He shook it and something rattled. He checked the bottom of the box and there was a little wooden pin, he used his finger nails to pull the pin out, to which the top of the box popped open like a treasure chest. 

"Ryan, do you mind if we play a record?"

"go ahead mother"

She smiled and riffled through the piles and crates, she found one that's paper covering was just pitch black. She took the record out and it was grey with dust, she blew on it and it was the shinest black record ever, like brand new.

She put in on the record table and plugged the box in, her friends set the needle down and it started turning.

Ryan grabbed an object out of the box, he put the box down as he opened the newspaper wrapped object carefully, the record playing wasn't much of music as it was just creepy noises and disorted talking and music, Ryan felt a spine chilling effect as when the paper fell off the object he saw the back of a book, when he flipped to see the cover he dropped the book

SLAM

"Are you okay Ryan?"

"Ye- yea... just dropped a book."

Ryan picked it up and read the title, he felt as though he was going to throw up, his hands sweaty and his face going pale, he shoved the book back in the box.

The Codex Gigas

He rushed and closed the box before anything else, he shoved the wooden cube into a corner and stacked more boxes on it, he panicked and started to go up the stairs to wash his hands, his mother stopped him.

"Ryan, can we take this player off your hands?"

Ryan wanted to say yes but a whisper made its way through his body, something made him say 

"No"

"thats fine dear, can we atleast have this"

Ryan's hands shook, he nodded yes and took off up stairs, he ran into the washroom ad threw up into the toilet, after doing so he looked at himself in the mirror and his nose was bleeding. He tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop, he washed his hands and his mouth out, getting light headed from the lack of blood. He jumped when his mother knocked on the washroom door

"Ryan dear come out to say goodbye"

"on..one min"

Ryan forced the bllod to stop pouring from his nose, he washed his face and sprayed himself with air freshener to hide the vomit and iron smell, he walked out the washroom and closed the door behind him. He saw nobody in the hallway and he instantly frowned.

"Mother?"

Ryan turned his head around the corner when it felt like something was suffocating him, He coughed and stepped back when the cat tripped him and he fell over, he hit his head on the floor.

His mother ran to him

"Are you okay!?"

"I just slipped I'm fine, thank you..."

Ryan rubbed the back of his head and almost burst into tears, he didn't want to be here anymore... he loved the house but not the.. the company it came with.

"We're going to go, thank you for the-"

"bye mother, bye Alice, have a good day!"

"Bye Ryan"

The two ladies left and Ryan turned around to see a human figure standing in the shadows, when Ryan walked over to the shadows the cat ran out. The human figure was gone.

"I need... I need help"

Ryan grabbed his phone and started googling for answers and ways to get rid of the un-wanted roomate he had.


	5. Haunted House

Ryan couldn't find anything, countless hours spent on google searching everything turned out to be fake or a hoax, the shadows in his house scared him, everytime a light wasn't alluminating a certain area he'd start to see yellow, green and sometimes red eyes, of all shapes and sizes.

He bought so many lights and night lights and keep them around the house, everytime he sees darkness he jumps into action and puts the light on... the house was making him insane.

He posted a video online of his chairs moving, and eyes popping up in the darkness of the kitchen corner, but everyone thought it was CGI or fake because this stuff doesn't really happen.. But it does and it is to Ryan. He sat on his couch with a small blanket wrapped around his head, no noise was being heard around the house, the TV was off, all lights were on.

Ryan watched as the cat came down the stairs and knocked over a vase, but it was plastic so it didn't shatter, it just got a giant crack down the side. Ryan laughed and stuck his tongue out at the creature, who hissed back and slid through the basement door.

Ryan got a chill down his spine, he watched the lights in the house flickers constantly. He got sweaty and his blood ran cold as everylight turned off at once, he heard th cat walk around the kitchen and the paw padding noises head in his direction, he grabbed his phone and used the flash light to shine on the animal.

No longer was a cat in front of him but a horrifying black creature with deep red eyes, not just 2 eyes but 13, a big toothy grin light up with the flash light as he dropped his phone and tried to breathe, it was getting really hard as he felt salvia from the creature land on his forehead.

He sat there staring at each eye more than three times, he sighed and tried to controll his shaky breath, he wiped the wetness off his head and touched the black creature, it was rough like sand paper but also fluffy and soft.

"It's okay.. you don't.. you don't scare me..." The creature's eyes closed and the eyes in the darkness appeared Ryan's life drained from him as he screamed.

The lights turned on the cat was gone, the eyes were gone and Ryan grabbed a trash can and threw up into it. He wiped his mouth and grabbed his phone, he put the house back on the market.

Getting some vomit on thr carpet, he decided to just throw it out, theres no point keeping this old rug when he moves out anyways.

He moved the couches and table off of the old rug and tugged at it, but it wouldn't move. He kept tugging and tugging but it wasn't gonna budge.

"what is up with this carpet? hello!? ghosts!? just let me remove the fucking carpet."

Ryan kept pulling, eventually the carpet gave way and Ryan pulled so hard he fell over, he stood up and rolled the rug up slowly making sure it was a tight bundle. When he was done he pushed the rolled up carpet to the side of the room and turned around, his blood curdled as he saw a painted pentagram on the hard wooden floor, covered in dust and dirt. He stared at it like it was gateway to another dimension.

"I reall hope that's red paint." He walks over to it and examines the strokes of red paint, he can tell where it started and where the circle and star ended, he saw weird writing on the edges of the circle and little x marks surrounding the pentagram, he knew this house was haunted but learning that maybe the devil was here made more sense than ghosts did.

He grabbed a broom and sweeped away all the dust and dirt, he watched as the cat walked into the room and sat smack in the middle of the star, and started grooming it's paw, staring at Ryan with it's bright green eyes, it's black fur shinning in the many lights in his house.

Ryan ran downstairs, he grabbed the chest he hid and carried it up stairs, he stood in front of the pentagram and threw the box into the centre, just missing the cat who hissed and frantically ran away, the box smashed into wooden pieces but Ryan focused on the leather book that was left in the middle, he picked it up slowly when the cat meow'd at him agressively, he turned to see it's red eyes and long claws ready to strike him, he gripped the book and threw it at the cat.

The cat hissed as it was hit with the heavy book, but the cat turned to black dust when the book made contact. Ryan took his phone and took the house off the market even though he already had 5 offers for the low price. 

He walked up the stairs to grab his laptop.

"This is crazy, I'm losing my fucking mind.. but this is real.. I know it's real"

He grabbed his laptop and turned it on, the cat walked into his room.


	6. Grimoire

Ryan tapped his steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. The one truck behind him was black, there was a tree shaped freshener hanging from the mirror, the dirver wore sunglasss even though it was dark outside. Early morning.

Ryan stared at the plate, 490BM5S. He read it over and over repeating it in his head hoping to memorise it in case this giant truck slammed into the back end of his tiny car. Ryan kept reading it until a deep and heavy honk from the truck woke him from his reading trance. Ryan gripped the wheel tighter and pressed on the gas seeing the light turned green, the truck turned left while Ryan kept driving forward.

Ryan followed his phone map to a rural area, every so often there was a little plaza with stores but mostly land and trees everywhere. Small town houses with long dirt drive ways. Ryan had never been out this far ever, he didnt know it got so empty out this far. The city lights stopped and the only light source were single street lights every so often, the sun started to rise. 

Ryan drove for another hour and half before pulling into a drive way of a black house, vines spread across the front but avoiding the windows, the car in the dirve way was rusty and looked very worn out. Ryan gripped his steering wheel before letting out a big sigh and turning the car off after putting it into park.

Ryan opened his door and stepped out, the air was cold and frigid. Ryan watched his breath take flight into the morning sky, he stepped away from the door to close it, the crunching of the rocks beneath his feet was a strange new noise, never before had he been walking on a gravel pathway or driveway like this before. Ryan looked into a window of the house but all he could see were black curtains blocking the view. Ryan huffed more warm air out of his body and walked up the steps to the door, above the door read a sign.

"Claire Witch"

He read it outloud before pressing the doorbell down, it sounded like chimes or an organ, a creepy tune rang thourgh out the house but Rya could hear it just fine standing otuside, the door in front of him soon made a clicking noise before a lady opened the door.

"Ryan?"

"Yes, you're Claire right?"

"of course, come in it must be cold."

Ryan walked in, the door closed behind him without anyone touching it, he felt sweat form oh his forehead and his hands go cold when he stepped into the hallway, he followed the lady into a small room with a table and chairs. He sat down and watched as she ran around the house grabbing certain weird looking objects.

"You said your house was haunted? do you know if it's a good ghost?" 

She sat down out of breath from running, she placed a black box on the table and pushed in over to Ryan, who looked at it but didn't open it up. He nodded and swalloed the built up saliva in his mouth from being anxious.

"actually, I didn't mention this but ummm.. I found a painted pentagram on the floor..."

Her eyes lit up as she took the black box off the table and stood up, she turned around and grabbed a brown box off a book shelf ad placed it, it was much bigger than the black box, she opened it up and handed him a thick book with a leather cover.

"what is this?"

"Grimoire, it's a book you'll need, you'll also want a summoning kit, lucky you I just bought another one you can have, if you want."

Ryan took the book in his hands, it was very light for the size of the book, almost like a feather. He flipped through some pages, creepy drawings, words not in any language he knew were written on most pages. Ryan shut the book and dropped it on the table, it slammed down. Ryan raised an eyebrow, if it was light why'd it make a heavy noise.

"here, this will only be a little extra."

She handed him another box but it had things like candles inside, the box had labels all over it and rules, he took the box and dropped it down beside his chair by his feet. She picked uo the leather book and flipped through pages but stopped on a certain one, she held the book open and slid it bck over to Ryan.

"this is the page, if you want to see who's bothering you or who is messing with you, you'll use this chant, like a one way mirror type thing, just follow the steps and rules on the page you'll be fine."

"why do I need to see who it is? Can't I just blessed salt them out of my house?"

She shook her head and flipped through more pages and showed Ryan a new one

"some demons aren't affected by blessed or holy objects, some need a stronger solution, which are all written down here, but if you have a simple demon without wings you can use blessed salt."

"why can't I just used blessed salt or holy water without seeing?"

She sighed and pointed at a peice of text in the book, Ryan scanned it, she word for word repeated what the book had written down.

"if you use non-effective ways to get rid of a higher demons they will only grow stronger, more angry and become more attached to the house, if they are known they're not wanted that badly they will stay."

Ryan closed the book and nodded, he handed over a wad of cash, she counted it and smiled.

"Email me again if none of this works, maybe I'll need to see this for myself."

Ryan followed her as the front door opened without anyone opening it, he felt a shiver down his spine as he left the house. The door slam shut behind him which made him jump, he got back into his car and sighed.

"I can do this."

Ryan turned his car on and backed out of the driveway, he followed the map back home.


	7. One-Way Mirror

Ryan stepped into his house, a shiver ran down his spine as he closed the front door behind him, it felt unusually cold in his house. He dropped the box and book on the couch, he forced himself to smile at the haunting painting on the floor. He sat cross legged on the ground and flipped through the book he bought.

He found one of the spells the lady was telling him about, left the book open on that page and followed the instructions. Ryan opened the box and placed things like candles around the bloody circle and lit them all up, he closed the curtains and shut the lights off. 

Ryan whipped his head around when he heard the faint noise of paws padding on the floor and a tiny mewing noise, Ryan stared at the cat and followed it as it stepped into the center of the circle and hissed. Ryan picked up a broom and whacked the cat, it scampered out and knocked candles down. 

"AH!" Ryan ran and put the candles out before they lit his houe on fire, his brows furrowed when he saw the cat licking it's paw on the couch, Ryan stood the candles back up and lit them again, then pulling out a bag of salt and re-drawing the circle with it. 

He sat criss cross apple sauce in the middle of the inner circle, he smiled for real when he traced the wordings on the paper with his fingers, he pulled the book into his lap and cleared his throat before reading off of the page.

The words spewing out of Ryan's mouth were nothing close to english, no language he's ever heard or seen before but somehow he was so sure he was pronouncing everything right. By the end of the line he looked around the room, the candles went out and the lights in the house turned on. Ryan stood up letting the book fall and hit the floor, the cat was no longer on the couch but nothing else was happening.

"What a fucking rip off!" He stomped his foot and tried to leave the circle but something wasn't letting him, he picked up the book and rolled his eyes 'to break the spell read this outloud no pauses.' He was about to say the first word when his eyes stung, Ryan rubbed his eyes with his hands dropping the book as the stinging got more and more violent.

"What the Fuck!?" Ryan couldn't see anything anymore, he rubbed his eyes until liquid flowed down his cheeks, he touched the tears and wiped them off his face, but when he checked his arm it was covered in blood.

"wha?" Ryan slowly used his finger to touch his eye, when he pulled his finger back it was dripping in blood, he looked down at the floor and saw little drops of blood sitting on the hardwood. He turned around when he heard a noise behind him.

Ryan saw a demon. No a devil. No a demon? Ryan wasn't sure what was going on but he had dark red skin and nicely styled black hair and a beard, he seemed tall but he was also floating off the ground, his horns were tall and thick and his devil or demon tail twirled around the room.

Ryan thought he looked more like a demon, so thats what he was going to call him, he was going to scream the pain in his eyes hurt so much but he was take back by what he heard.

"He's gonna scream so much, this is gonna scare him so bad ain't it cutie pie." The demon said as it started to pet the cat who was sitting on the living room table, Ryan cocked his head sideways, was a demon baby talking a cat? The cat purred and mewed back at the demon who smiled.

"You've done such a good job so far princess, who's a cute little thing?" The cat purred as the demon picked him up off the table into his arms and floated around the room. 

"Okay okay, enough cuddles time to scare this man to death." The demon put the cat down on the couch and floated into the kitchen, Ryan had to follow him but the circle wouldn't let him, Ryan picked up the book despite the pain in his eyes and blood all over the paper, he looked around the pages and noticed a tiny box, he read it over and over again his eyes not working properly anymore.

"To leave the circle and keep the curse recite the following verse, what a way to rhyme." Ryan wiped his eyes and recited the line, the candles around the circle lit up again and the cat hissed before running into the kitchen, He followed and watched as the demon was messing with his cabinets and kitchen faucet, making them open and close turn off and on over and over, Ryan never noticed but the demon worse grey sweatpants and no shirt.

"I thought he came home where'd he go princess?" Ryan looked at the cat who kept hissing, he crossed his arms and snapped his fingers, all the doors in the kitchen opened with a loud bang, Ryan covered his ears.

"Maybe that will make him come downstairs, I'm trying to get him out of the house not hide here!" The demon floated over to the kitchen table and sat in one of the chairs, he looked down at his cat and it hissed again, it swatted at Ryan's let.

"Fuck you little bitch!" Ryan shouted as he held his shin, the cat's claws drawing blood, the demon looked in Ryan's direction but didn't focus on him. Ryan wiped his eyes again and turned around staring at the trail of blood his eyes have been leaving. Ryan wished it would stop.

"What the fuck is that!?" Ryan watched as the demon floated into the living room and picked up the book Ryan used, the demon's face went to shock, he looked around the room but couldn't find what he was searching for.

"Don't tell me he got smart!" the demon said before dropping the book and floating upstairs, Ryan walked over the couch and sat down, his eyes stopped stinging and blood stopped pouring out from them, he looked at the cat the demon calls 'princess' and frowned, he picked the cat up by the skin on it's neck and threw it out the front door.

"It's not animal abuse if it's a demon." Ryan said to himself as he locked the cat out of the house. Ryan wasn't sure if he should reveal himself or that he could see the demon just yet, but he'll have to wait and see when his mental state allows him to.


	8. The Medium

Ryan got used to seeing the demon inside his home, he'd watch and listen for the ideas and scares the thing was planning, then avoid them or stay calm through the whole thing, since he'd heard every detail. 

Eventually, Ryan got bored of not saying anything. He had so many questions and things he wanted to know about the demon, like why was he here? Who was he? Who is he? Ryan wanted, needed to know. He waited days and nights, planning out what he should say first, how he should break the ice that he was able to see the demon flying around his house.

Ryan waited on the couch, staring at the analog clock on wall, listening to the ticks every seccond, he was waiting for the cat to enter the room, it usually meant the demon was close.

"Princess, get your fat ass back over here I have a plan!" Ryan broke his focus on the clock and looked over to the hallway, where he saw the cat walk by, then a demon following close behind. Ryan smiled when the cat turned around and ran over to Ryan, which he patted his lap so the cat would hop up. The demon snickered and sat on the couch beside Ryan, who was petting the cat. 

"So, you're gonna hiss, like you typically do then I'm gonna transform you into.... how about a crow- no a RAVEN!" The cat mew'd in response to what the demon said, Ryan giggled and looked over to the demon, who stared right back at the brunette.

"Princess... he's looking at me, like.. like he knows I'm here..." The cat purred in Ryan's lap, the demon backed away and waved his hand, Ryan's eyes followed the hand and the demon stood up in a rush. Ryan laughed and pushed the cat off of his lap, he brushed the fur off his lap and stood up to match what the demon was doing.

"Hello?" The demon spoke slowly, not breaking the eye contact with the smaller male. Ryan smiled

"okay okay okay, let's take this slow and easy," Ryan sighed and took a deep breath, the demon cocked an eyebrow at the shorter man "what's your name? no- why are you here?" Ryan smiled, it felt like a weight had been lifted, the cat mewed at Ryan before walking off.

"How can you see me!?" The demon said, he used a stern tone trying to scare Ryan, but he didn't tremble, Ryan held his ground and continued to ask why the demon decided to haunt him, The demon bit his tongue and crossed his arms.

"I'm not answering any of your dumb questions mortal, answer my question." Ryan laughed and furrowed his brows, his smile turned wicked as he grabbed a book off of the side table and sat in the middle of the circle and star, Ryan flipped through pages rather quickly, he'd been reading the whole book studying on spells and chants.

"Don't tell me you actually think that shit works." The demon sighed, clearly he was annoyed, he floated over to where Ryan was sitting, scanning a certain page. 

"Hello? You can hear and see me, so why don't you answer me? Cat got your tongue?" The demon chuckled to himself, Ryan lifted the book up onto his lap and smiled, he looked the demon right in his souless eyes.

"Now you'll answer me." Ryan said, he read off a page from the book, a long poem that matched the confusion in the room, gibberish that made sense when put together, the demon's mouth started to leak a golden liquid, it poured out as thick as paint but smooth as water.

"Who are you?" Ryan said, putting the book down and standing on it to match the height of the floating demon, the demon looked at Ryan and tried to close his mouth but opened it to let the bitter liquid out, it spilled all over the floor.

"Luke Wyrmwood." The demon now dubbed as 'Luke' covered his mouth but the liquig seeped through and poured out like a waterfall. Ryan smiled and giggled with glee.

"Why are you haunting this house?" Luke rolled his eyes and tried to keep his mouth shut but once again it failed, the metalic liquid coated his lips.

"Because I died here a long time ago." Luke coughed and coughed, like breathing became a thing he needed.

"How'd you die?" Luke tried to grab Ryan, but it didn't work something around Ryan acted like a shield.

"I was a test subject for a doctor's work, didn't go as planned." Luke felt gold liquis stream down his cheeks, it was coming from his eyes like the tears of a god.

"Why are you messing with me?" Ryan stepped off of the book, he picked it up and held it in his arms as he went to sit down on the couch again, Luke went to follow but something held him where he was.

"I mess with whoever moves in here, just because it's funny." Ryan giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Last question, why are you a demon?" Luke's icy stare sent a shiver down Ryan's spine, he shut his mouth and forced it shut, the liquid started to leak through his lips but no words were coming out, Ryan frowned and repeated the chant but nothing happened since he wasn't in the circle. Luke held his mouth shut, bitting his cheeks so it'd stay that way. Shimmery liquid escaped through his eyes and nose, but no truth was spoken.

"Fine be that way." Ryan read something out of his book and the liquid stopped, the bitter taste went away fast and it felt like Luke could breathe again, not like he needed to anymore. He wiped the smooth liquid off his cheeks and face with his hand, he sniffled and topped floating, his black irides turned red as he stared at Ryan, who just shivered in his seat.

"You have no idea what you just did to yourself." Ryan gulped and backed up into the couch more, he seemed to be bracing for impact, but he didn't know what impact was going to happen, Luke huffed and walked away, the cat hissing and following behind the demon. Ryan sat there swallowing the tears pricking his eyes away, he felt all his confidence and braveness wash away, and fear consumed him quickly. He slowly got up from the couch and quickly ran to his room, he put blessed salt at the door frame and under all the windows in his room, he hid under the covers and pretended to not hear the deep chuckle of the demon surrounding him.

"This is fine." Ryan said before plugging his headphones in and playing loud music, so he wouldn't fall asleep, he had to make sure he wouldn't be killed in his sleep.


	9. Incubus

Ryan eventually left his room, he needed to clean himself, his room and not hide anymore. He'd being doing the weeks and weeks worth of dishes when he heard laughter surround him, he tried to ignore it but there was always something in his head telling him he could die at any moment, but the demon let him live. Ryan tried to act cool in his own house, sure he could hear and see Luke around the house but sometimes he was hiding himself, just to scare Ryan.

Ryan was surfing the web on his couch when he heard a noise from the kitchen, everything in his body told him to stay where he was seated, but this time it didn't feel like something Luke was doing, he dragged his feet on the floor and shuffled to the kitchen, the cat was no where to be seen or heard. Ryan picked up a frying pan and held it tightly and roamed the rather small kitchen.

A jolt of pain ran through his body, his foot felt cold. Ryan stepped back to see blood where he was standing and glass everywhere, Ryan finalyl felt a cold breeze, the window had been shattered and the dark atmosphere was starting to creep up on him, he heard more noise and his arm went weak, was this really happening? Ryan's mind was racing with questions when he picked up his feet to walk back to the couch but the jolts of pain in his bleeding foot was too much to bare he winced in pain and put the frying pan down to grab his foot.

"ouch, shit.... fuck me." Ryan checked the bottom of his foot, glass was one hundred percent stuck in his bleeding foot, he limped back to the couch and sat down and grabbed a tissue and pulled a shard out of his foot, he bit his tongue so he wouldn't cry out in pain, but it hurt like nothing ever has before.

He wiped down his bleeding foot and looked at the several glass pieces that were stuck in his foot, the pain was still there but not as obvious now, he sighed and picked up his phone when his body stiffened and he dropped his phone, he couldn't breathe anymore. He forced his hands to reach to his own neck, he tried to pull what felt like rope away from his neck but it was awfully tough, he heard a grunt behind him and turned his head slightly.

There stood a man in all black clothing strangling Ryan with a rope, he clawed at the rope but it wasn't weak, it wasn't going to cut easily, Ryan's elbow jolted back and hit the man, he let out a groan and Ryan felt the rope release a little, he quickly picked up his phone and slid the screen so he could use the emergency call button, his fingers felt numb as he tried to tap the screen when a sudden pain hit the back of his head. The rope dropped to the ground and Ryan felt something cold hit the front of his throat.

"Drop the fucking phone." Ryan did what he asked and dropped the phone back on the table, Ryan felt sweat roll down his forehead, he didn't want to panic but he felt his flight response kicking in, he frowned knowing he had no fight. The man pressed the sharp object harder against Ryan's throat.

"Kick it away from you, NOW!" Ryan did what he asked quickly, he phone was now out of his reach, or the man in hus house. Ryan swallowed his fear like he's done many times before and shuffled in his seat.

"What do you want!? Money? I have some, if you want like electonics, I have some I can show you!" The man hissed and pressed the knife harder up to Ryan's throat, he felt blood trickle down his shirt.

"Quiet, I don't need your help." Ryan bit his tongue, worrying that if he spoke anymore he'd be killed, he shut his eyes tight waiting for the blade to go right through his skin and muscles like sand. His eyes shot open when he heard a small 'mew'

"Kitty?" Ryan said as he looked down, the cat was holding his phone in it's mouth, she meow'd at Ryan before dropping it at his feet, He smiled and went to pick it up but the man yelled at Ryan to stop moving, the cat hissed and walked off.

"You have a cat?" The man asked in a angry tone, Ryan nodded, he looked around the room but he saw nobody, Ryan held his breath before asking another question which was burning on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you going to kill me?" The room felt tense, it was silent but the man pulled Ryan's hands back and tied them up, after Ryan's hand were unable to move he was shoved on to the floor, Ryan grunted in pain when his head hit the floor, the cat hissed but stayed where it was sitting.

"I'll think about it." The man tied up Ryan's feet at his ankles, Ryan felt tears prick his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was going to cry or not but he was trying not to, he didn't want to seem scared, though he was. He watched as the man started putting Ryan's things into a black backpack, small things first like silverware and small items Ryan had taken from his mother's house to remind himself of her. Ryan felta wave of silence wash througn him, like he was going to fall asleep without being tired. His foot hurt, his throat and his head wanted to sleep, but he knew he had to stay awake. Ryan closed his eyes just to relax but found himself drifting into a slumber.

"Fucking wake up!" Ryan felt pain in his chest, a foot had made it's way to his rib cage, Ryan coughed and a little bit of blood came up, the man smiled at him, the ski mask he wore had a hole where his mouth was, like he wanted his victums to see the wicked smile he wore.

"Do you wanna die?" He asked, he bent over on his knees to meet Ryan's face lying on the floor, his hair felt wet, like it'd been sitting in water, or blood. Ryan whispered a small no, the smal smiled and pulled Ryan up so his back was leaning against the couch. The man stood up and un zipped his pants, the fell to the floor and Ryan had a face full of blue boxers.

"You'll be nice with me if you want to live, one mistake and I'll slit your throat open." Ryan nodded slowly as the man pulled down his boxers and shoved himself at Ryan's face. He backed up a little and forced himself to not bite the attacker in front of him, Ryan opened his mouth but before he could do it himself, something hit the back of his throat and he gagged, the attacker was now raping him, Ryan tried to pull away but the rope around his hands wasn't letting go.

Ryan closed his eyes to hold the tears back, he felt like he was going to throw up. Hi head felt heavy and dizzy again, but the force stopped, the man in front of him collapsed to the floor. Breaking the wooden table and blood splattering all over the walls and floor. Ryan closed his mouth and spat the flith out of his mouth, he looked up to see Luke in front of him, hands covered in blood. Luke bent down to meet Ryan's height.

"He was going to kill you, Ryan." Ryan swallowed the pain in his throat, everything hurt and ached but he stood still, waiting for Luke to do something else. Ryan watched as Luke snapped his fingers, the rope around his legs and hands were now loose, Ryan rubbed his wrists slowly as he was trying to figure out what Luke's plan was.

"Not gonna say anything? No thank you?" Luke said standing back up, he looked down at the man he killed, he wrinkled his nose up at the blood all over the room, Ryan wanted to scream but his throat was so sore he thought he'd break his vocal cords, but he had to say thank you.

"T-Thank you..." Ryan's voice didn't sound like him anymore, it was like a creaky door, broken but still working, Luke's face fell flat. Ryan felt tears run down his eyes after he spoke, his throat had never hurt this bad before, it was almost like having strep throat but ten times worse. 

"No problem hot cakes" Luke said, he winked at Ryan and got on his knees to match Ryan's height again. Luke licked his own lips before wrapping his hand around Ryan's neck, he squeezed a little but Ryan no longer cared about the pain, he was scared that the demon was trying to kill him, he used his weak hands to fight back but it was worthless.

Luke said something but Ryan didn't listen, or hear him he just kept trying to fight but it wasn't doing anything, Luke eventually let go of Ryan's throat and dropped him on the couch, he didn't even notice Luke picked him up by the throat. He grabbed his throat and felt nothing, no cut no blood.

"I'll remember this baby" Luke said before snapping himself out of view, Ryan grabbed his phone and checked his face in the camera, no bruises or cuts, he looked as though this never happened. But that feeling of securtiy was gone, he felt scared and empty again, almost like Luke was now a comfort factor.

Ryan looked at the room, the body was gone, the blood was gone but the broken table was still on the ground, Ryan let all the tears out of his body, he sobbed like today was his last day alive, He grabbed his knees and laid on the couch like a fetus, he cried his heart out.

The next day Ryan srufed the web in the safety of his own room, when he made a quick phone call he got dressed and grabbed his coat before leaving the house, Luke watched as Ryan rushed out of the house, trying to ask where he was gping but getting a door slammed in his face. 

Ryan came back with a big brown box in his hands, it had holes in the top and Ryan seemed to be having trouble carrying it, Luke sat on the couch and held his cat close to him, when Ryan smiled and put the box down, a noise came from the box which made the cat hiss.

"Princess relax, it's not like it's a dog." Luke chuckled before calming his cat down, Ryan giggled and opened the box, instantly a little puppy jumped out, a jack russell terrier came out, a small white and brown dog. THe cat hissed and ran away, Luke rolled his eyes.

"Really? A dog?" Ryan laughed, the puppy licked his cheek and wagged it's tail so fast it could probably start flying, Luke sighed and sat on the floor beside Ryan.

"his name is Tiny, he's my guard dog, my cute little guard dog." Ryan giggled and kissed the dog's head before throwing a ball across the room, the dog bolted after it.

"You don't need a guard dog you have me, I saved you!" Ryan gave Luke a stern look.

"You were a little late, and I don't plan on having that happen to me again." Ryan threw the ball again when Tiny returned with it.

"I won't be late next time." Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"yeah okay." Ryan said sarcastically, before throwing the ball again when it was dropped at his side. Luke crossed his arms and went to sit back on the couch.

"I'll see you later." He spoke, it was icy cold like he was mad but not angry at Ryan, he turned around to see Luke gone, he really just left, the icy words lingered on Ryan's mind, like he felt nothing when Luke wasn't around, almost like now he wanted Luke's crazy attitude and brain around him. Ryan felt like nothing without the murderous demon close to him.

Ryan threw the ball, but it didn't go as far. It landed short of where he was aiming, he stared at the clock on his wall and counted the secconds until Luke came back.


	10. Domineering

Ryan liked having Luke around, it was like a weird friendship. Ryan knew any moment could be his death around the demon but he didn't care, he found Luke quite amusing especially when he started to sing Day-O like the scene from beetlejuice. Ryan spent time with his dog Tiny too, he dog helped Ryan get out of the house more and more. Ryan happily walked down the stairs whistling for his puppy, when he didn't hear any collars jingling or little paws hitting the floor he got worried, He walked through the hall feeling fear rush over him. Ryan's head started to ache as the familiar tone of when Luke would haunt him started to come back in waves of nostolgia, Ryan winced and walked into the kitchen. 

"Tiny? Luke?" Ryan patted his legs trying to catch the attention of a certain dog or cat, He looked around and saw the basement door open, Ryan felt cold sweat form on his forehead, he opened the door and stared down the set of dark creaky stairs. Ryan called for his dog down the stairs, he swore he heard an echo but the basement was too small for that. Ryan whistled and whistled over and over trying to get his dog out of there, if he was even down there. Ryan waited at the top of the stairs, when he felt a shiver run down his spine, he turned around and saw Luke standing right behind him.

"Mind your business Ryan, don't go near the basement anymore that's my zone, not yours." Luke was clearly irratated, Ryan smiled and laughed, letting the fear wash away as he giggled freely.

"Gosh Luke, you didn't have to do all this scary shit, just tell me." Ryan said giggling, Luke rolled his eyes and furrowed his brows and exhaled heavily, the warm air hit Ryan's face and made him frown.

"You're not scary anymore Luke, stop trying so hard." Ryan regretted that, he wish he never spoke those vile words to Luke, the taller male's face lit up with anger, Luke chuckled and leaned closer to Ryan, Ryan started to back up away from the staircase behind him.

"What was that Ryan?" Luke said, batting his eyelashes like a sweet innocent child, Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and coughed.

"Nothing, nothing I was just sayYIN-" Ryan's words were cut short and so was his breath, in one swift motion Ryan was being held off the floor against the wall by his throat. Ryan clawed at the hand holding and choking him but the demon was stronger.

"Is this scary enough? Or do you want more?" Luke said, laughing deeply, he tightened his grip and Ryan's face started to go red, his breathing wheezed and he held onto the arm that choked him, He felt tears prick his eyes when the corners of his vision started to go black, his head felt fuzzy and dizzy.

"You're my bitch aren't ya Ryan?" Luke said, before letting Ryan fall to the floor, he hit the ground ass first, a big thump echoes throughout the house. Ryan groaned and coughed non-stop. Ryan held his chest with his hands and wheezed over and over before wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I own this house, not you." Luke said before floating off into the basement. Ryan held his throat and breathed heavily, he looked around the room and spotted his puppy sleeping on the couch, he laughed but winced at the pain rocketing through his throat. He weakly stood up and used the wall to help him find balance, he stood still for a little staring at the sleeping puppy.

"Tiny" He spoke, it was harsh and rough, the dog woke up and wagged it's tailbefore rushing over to Ryan and jumping up and down at his feet, the man smiled and bent over to pet the small animal. Ryan walked over to the couch and sat down, he continued to rub his sore throat and stare out of the window. A weird feeling was brewing in his stomach, that felt like bile building up.

Ryan eventually got up to eat something, or drink something, or just not sit anymore. He opened the fridge but his gaze trailed away from the food in the fridge and to the closed basement door.

"What could he be doing down there, that he needs privacy? He's a demon..." Ryan spoke to his puppy, Ryan sniffled and looked back over the fridge and grabbed whatever and started to make food to eat. Ryan liked having Luke around but now he wanted to be anywhere but near him.

Ryan sighed and watched youtube on his laptop, petting his dog laying beside him. Ryan heard noises from the basement but ignored them, until he heard screaming, what sounded like a woman screaming. Ryan jumped up, his dog spooked as well started barking. Ryan rushed to the basement door and swung it open.

"Luke Wyrmwood! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ryan stormed down the steps, the blackness of the room turned red, like he'd walked into a rave and red neon lights blinded him, He looked around and saw Luke with blood all over his hands. Luke turned and looked at Ryan, his face twisted with anger. Ryan took a step back, finally seeing why he shouldn't be down here, a totally dead woman sprawled out on a wooden table, covered in blood. Ryan wanted to scream but nothing happened he just started to go back up stairs.

"WHAT DID I SAY!?" Luke yelled, you could hear the anger and it made Ryan scared, his dog whimpered and ran upstairs to Ryan's room, Ryan turned around to see a massive demon with red eyes staring daggers into his back. Ryan gulped and tried to run but Luke grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in place.

"I just- I heard a woman-" Luke slapped Ryan, blood smeared on his face but the sting hurt more, Ryan cupped his cheek and whimpered, he was about to fight back when Luke choked him again, but not up against the wall, both hands and set of claws digging into the flesh around his throat, Ryan screamed but it quickly ended when Luke squeezed harder, Ryan felt the life coming from him. Luke smiled wickedly and let go once he saw Ryan's eyes shut.

Ryan hit the floor and started to cry right away, gasping for air like he was drowning, Luke huffed and walked away. Ryan weeped into his knees and curled up on the floor. Something inside of him turned, but it wasn't fear anymore. Ryan felt a spark run through his stomach when Luke let go, and it was addictive, he wanted to piss Luke off more. Ryan stood up and wiped the tears away. 

"Luke... let me see what you're doing!" Ryan giggled, something told him to get Luke to manhandle him again, something in his gut wanted to test how far Luke would go with hurting him.


	11. Tinder and Fire

Ryan had to stop, he'd do everything Luke told him not to do just so he could watch how the demon went from peaceful to violent in the blink of an eye, it was magical and it made Ryan's stomach fill with millions of butterflies. He knew he was only falling for the devilishly handsome demon who lived in his house with him. He knew he couldn't let himself fall for a demon, or what would that make him?

Ryan grabbed his phone and opened the app store, he swore to himself hed never ever download Tinder but now he had no choice, he needed to meet someone ASAP for he'd fall head over heels for a demon. Ryan sighed and waited it to download when Luke floated into the room, Ryan's cheeks warmed up and his smile glowed.

"Luke! What are you doing here so early in daylight? You're always down stairs killing someone-" Luke hissed at him and crossed his arms.

"I'm learning, not killing. And I told you to stop coming to watch it's very weird Ryan." Luke said un folding his arms and picking up Ryan's cup of tea and sipping from it before putting it back down harshly. Ryan sighed and opened the newly added app and the log-in screen popped up, He furrowed his brows and tapped 'New Account'. Luke's eyebrows raised and moved closer to Ryan.

"What's so interesting on that device? Searching up something I shouldn't know about?" Luke said with his hands on his cheeks like a little kid, he smiled at Ryan who smiled back helplessly. 

"I'm just making a new account for this TV subscription I'm going to buy, I need my movies Luke." Luke chuckled and nodded he looked around the room and saw the little puppy sleeping beside Ryan on the couch, he floated over and pet the dog and bent over.

"Who's a good puppy? You are!" Ryan's heart beated fast, pounding in his chest as happiness swelled up to his throat, he cleared his throat and turned to Luke, he too pet his dog Tiny while staring at Luke's cute expression.

"I thought you hated dogs?" Ryan said picking up his tea cup and sipping from it, although there wasn't much left after Luke drank from it he still drank what he got.

"Whatever, I've got studying to do, so I'll be doing that, don't come downstairs Ryan." Ryan nodded as he typed some information into the app, creating a very lack luster profile, he wasn't quite sure how to do this but it was his one shot to forget about the sexy man who lived with him. Ryan swiped all day, passing on everyone, all of the girls looking for just a fun night, the boys who did drugs, the catfishes, everyone. Ryan sighed and he was going to delete the app when he swiped one last time, a nice young looking man's smile popped up on screen. Ryan pulled the phone closer to his face and scanned the image, he flipped through all of this mans' pictures and smiled. He swiped and he got a match. Ryan felt a rush of energy course through him as he found someone who also liked him! 

Ryan heard noises from the basement but ignored them as he texted the man he liked, they set up a date for later tonight at a new resturant near Ryan's house that looked good. Ryan giggled with joy as he said goodbye for now and picked up his puppy and danced around the house with Tiny in his arms. Luke sighed and floated up the stairs and peered his head into the living room and watched Ryan dance happily.

Ryan almost screamed when he opened his eyes and Luke was right behind him, he clamed his heart and stared at the taller demon and crossed his arms.

"What're you so happy bout' Ryan?" Luke asked crossing his arms and staring at the shocked younger male, Ryan smiled and grabbed his phone and showed Luke the confirmed date conversation he'd just had.

"I've got a date tonight, with this guy named Joe, he's very sweet and ahhhhh I can't wait!" Ryan happily swung the dog around before putting him down, Ryan took the phone from the demon and smiled at him.

"A date?" Luke asked, trying to understand if it was a joke or not.

"Yes! I gotta clean up! what if he want's to come back! Luke stay in the basement I can't be looking at you all night or you can't be scaring him all night!" Ryan said crossing his arms, Luke chuckled.

"Ryan what if he just wants to kill you? Or abuse you?" Luke said bending forward to match Ryan's height, who just sighed and looked softly at the demon.

"That won't happen, trust me." Ryan said softly smiling at the handsome demon who blankly stared at him, soon enough his lack of expression turned to anger.

"That's what I said too." Luke said, Ryan looked at Luke with raised eyebrows and started to say something but Luke couldn't hear him anymore, Luke felt as thought this house was never changed from when he died inside, he still felt the ice cold stare of the man he trusted as he was telling him nonsense about the demonic bible, and how Luke was going to be his test subject stuck here for all eternal death and life. Luke's brows furrowed with anger and his eyes turned red, if only back then he could stop his own death from happening, then he wouldn't suffer in this house for years and years.

"Please Luke! Don't hurt me I just want to be happy!" Ryan said, his voice choked and cracked, Luke looked at the young man and noticed he was clenching his fists, ready to punch. Luke uncurled his fingers and backed away from Ryan, no longer floating. He stared at Ryan before digging around in the pocket of his sweat pants, he pulled out a little glass jar on a chain. He held it out for Ryan to take.

"What is this?" Ryan asked picking up the chain and bottle, he stared at the blue shiny object inside of it, he shook it around and only a noise came from it hitting the glass. Luke smiled and used his hands to close Ryan's hand around the bottle.

"It's my good luck charm, keep it for your date. I'll stay downstairs." Ryan smiled and hugged the demon before rushing upstairs to get ready for his date. Luke snickered as he waited patiently for Ryan to go on his date.

Ryan walked outside, the bitter air felt weird. The sun was almost blinding, how long has it been since he went out during mid-day? Ryan got into his car and drove off to the resturant he was suppose to be meeting his date. He waited in the chair, anxious to see the man he'd swiped on. 

"Ryan? Right?" Ryan looked up to see a man with brown fluffy hair, he smiled sweetly and Ryan nodded, The man pulled out his chair and sat down across from Ryan. "It's Joe right?" The male nodded and smiled, Ryan couldn't help but feel butterflies floating around in his stomach, this man was cute, but there was something else about Luke, he couldn't place what it was.. but 'cute' wasn't the word for it. Joe and Ryan talked about video games and TV shows until a waiter showed up.

"What would you guys like to start off with?" She smiled at them, Joe started to talk and order, Ryan felt something shuffle in his pocket. He looked down and saw something moving inside the layers of fabric. He reached his hand in and pulled out the lucky charm, the blue object started to glow, Ryan shoved it back in his pocket quickly and started to order his meal. After she left he tried to focus on Joe, but the charm fell out of his pocket, the blue shiny object was gone when Ryan looked at the floor to see it. Ryan looked around the floor and tried to find it, but it wasn't there. Ryan tipped his spoon off the table.

"Sorry, I'm so clumbsy. I'll get that." Ryan bent down and picked up his spoon, he looked around but the blue object was totally gone. He sat back up and wiped off his spoon, he smiled at Joe and he smiled back. 

"here yo-" The waitress started to cough, she coughed all over the food but inhaled sharply. "Hehehe, here you go!" She placed the plates down agressively, the food moved and Joe's soup spilled all over him. 

"Excuse me!" Joe said, scooting his seat back to avoid more soup all over him, Ryan backed up too when some of his food flew over in his direction. She laughed and grabbed a water pitcher. She came over and poured water all over the table, people started to stare at the waitress, Joe and Ryan stood up and backed away from the laughing lady. 

"What is happening?" Joe asked, standing beside his date, Ryan shrugged as he walked over to the front and told the workers what was happening. They turned around when they heard screaming, Ryan felt a tug on his arm.

"Ryan let's go." Joe said, Ryan turned around to see her using a lighter to light table cloths on fire, napkins were burning and the curtains were starting to catch fire, people were exiting and rushing out the doors, Ryan looked at the floor and saw the 'lucky charm' He picked it up quickly and shoved it back in his pocket. The waitress's pants were on fire, she turned around screaming, Ryan saw a blue flicker in her brown eyes, before it dissapeared and the lady seemed to be rational again. Ryan stood there shocked, until Joe dragged him out of the resturant. 

Ryan walked over to the parking lot, Joe by his side. They stayed silent, Ryan shoved his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the little jar and chain in his pocket, he knew Luke had something to do with this. He sighed and stopped at the door to his car. 

"Want-" Ryan sighed "Want to come over? We can try this without any crazy waitress?" Joe snickered but nodded, he got into the passanger seat, Ryan gripped the steering wheel with a ton of force, he knew this could be risky with Luke in his basement, and all the 'learning' he was doing, but he did say he would stay out of his way, Ryan sighed and drove off.

"Ryan, the resturant we were at burned down!" Joe said, tugging at Ryan's sleeve, they were cuddled up on the sofa watching some show on TV, Ryan looked over at Joe's phone and scanned the title of the news article. He felt a pain in his chest reading that a few people died, and a bunch were injured. 

He stared at Joe, and watched as he frowned and put his phone down on the table. Ryan felt pressure building up in his stomach, he adjusted in his seat and smiled at Joe, who stared at Ryan with a certain look in his eyes, the sun was setting and the room was filled with a pink and orange glow, Ryan bent over and Joe met his lips halfway with his own. A loud noise came from the other side of the room, Ryan jumped remembering what happened weeks ago, Joe jumped being startled by the noise. Their lips disconnected and their heads snapped to the source of the noise. It was princess.

"You have a cat?" Joe asked, pointing at the devil in disguise. Ryan slowly nodded his head. Joe smiled and called the cat over, it hissed and ran into the kitchen. Ryan rolled his eyes and explained that she doesn't really like anyone, not even Ryan. Joe laughed and started talking about his roomate's cats and how they're so sweet and cuddly.

Soon the sun set, the moon was high. Ryan offered to drive Joe home, but he called an UBER. Ryan watched him leave, he felt like he never wanted to see Joe again, though he was cute- he can only see the fire and the death of people in that resturant. Ryan swung the basement door open and it slammed against the wall.

"LUKE!" Ryan called, he was clearly mad, he pulled the lucky charm out of his pokcet, which had been there all day, the blue object was now inside the bottle. Ryan's face twisted in confusion and anger, he knew whatever he'd taken with him to the date had something to do with the blue flicker in the woman's eyes who burnt down the place. He stomped down each step until he reached the cold basement floor, the room was surprisingly cleaner than usual, and there was no smell. Ryan peered around the room before seeing Luke sitting on a wooden table snickering. Ryan charged over to him.

"FUCK YOU!" Ryan used an acusing finger to point at Luke's face, he smiled and grabbed the finger and yanked it out of his face. Ryan tried to hold his confidence and his strong face. Luke flashed his fangs and used his free hands to drag a claw down Ryan's body, starting from his head all the way down to his pant's waistband. Ryan gulped.

"Ryan, I pitty the fool." Luke's finger rested on the waistband of Ryan's pants, he shuffled and Luke let go of his finger, then shoved his hand into Ryan's pocket and pulled out his charm, he leaned back and snickered, placing it on the table beside him. Ryan's face flushed red instantly, he crossed his arms and looked away fro the gaze of the demon.

"You're welcome for burning the building down, I haven't been out in forever-" Luke was cut off by Ryan mumbling something. Luke bent forward.

"What wa that?" Ryan un-crossed his arms and stared into the deep souless eyes of the demon.

"whatever you tried to do, failed. I still had a nice date with Joe." Luke's cocky smiled faltered. he leaned back again and picked up his charm, and crushed it in his hand, the glass causing his hand to bleed. 

"out of the basement. Now." Ryan followed orders and walked up the stairs smiling, he knew now Luke was trying to ruin his date, Ryan had a thought that maybe Luke had the same intentions Ryan had.


	12. Warlocks and Witches

Ryan wasn't sure if it was normal to sleep all day, he told Joe he wasn't into him at all, which was a lie but it was for hisown good. He'd mope around the house and ignore whatever Luke was trying to say or get him to do, Ryan would cuddle his puppy and watch movies and shows with red puffy eyes. 

"Luke... is that you?" Ryan said, sitting up on the couch, his heavy blanket shifted and slipped off of him when he actually stood up on the floor, he brushed himself off and stretched before almost having a heart attack when a big thud happened in the kitchen. Ryan rushed over to the room and saw Luke standing there with a fire hydrant at his feet. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Luke laughed and picked it up and put it back down carefully this time, making sure it was standing properly. Ryan walked over to it and touched it, it was definantly real.

"Where in the fucking world did you get a fire hydrant!?" Ryan asked, his eyes hurt from the sun light peering into the kitchen, Luke noticed the sunken eyes and the dreadful looking frown that came with them, he saw how pale Ryan had turned from being hidden in darkness for weeks. Luke smiled brightly tho and snapped away, Ryan sighed and went to go sit on the couch again until Luke snapped back dropping a road sign on the ground, when the metal hit the tile it made Ryan jump and turn around. 

"From Omega Street." Luke said kicking the sign, the white paint said Omega St. so Luke wasn't lying. Ryan's frown flipped and he smiled brightly, for the first time in weeks. Luke smiled back and watched as Ryan picked up the metal sign and laughed happily.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Ryan said laughing in between, he put the sign down and touched the fire hydrant again, he tried to pick it up but it was too heavy for him, they both laughed. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ryan." Luke said, snapping away again and soon coming back with a cake in his hands, the top of the white frosted cake said Happy Birthda. Luke had stolen it before they were able to finish writting anything else, Ryan giggled and took the cake from the demon's hands and placed it on the table beside him. Ryan was surely impressed with the powers Luke was hiding from him, he stared at the demon and softly smiled, dreaming of what he might've looked like before he was twisted into a demon.

"I made another charm, but this time... I can't possess anyone." Luke said with a cocky smile, Ryan rolled his eyes and put his hand out, Luke placed a little red rock in his hand, it was small; like a pebble it was shiny though, very reflective. Ryan inspected it and put it in his pocket. He then looked back up at Luke confused.

"Why are you giving me another charm?" Ryan asked, running his finger through the frosting on the cake and licking the buttercream off of his finger eventually, Luke licked his lips at the sight but held back from doing anything, he looked at Ryan and smirked.

"I want to come shopping with you, I wanna see what the world looks like now." He put on a fake smile, hopeful that Ryan would let him come, like a child asking for something at the store it realyl wanted, Ryan rolled his eyes and licked more frosting off of his finger. 

"You literally just went out, can't you just do that again?" Luke frowned and crossed his arms, he huffed out the air he didn't even know he was holding, Ryan giggled a little and stared at the frustrated demon.

"No, I can quickly grab things, I can't just stay there and walk around like a human Ryan, I'm not a human... I'm sure you've noticed." Ryan laughed and scooped up some frosting with his opposite hand and walked over to Luke, he looked up and softly smiled before sitcking his frosting covered finger in the demon's mouth, Luke smirked and sucked aggressively, licking the frosting completely off of Ryan's finger, Ryan's face flushed to red as he pulled his finger out of the demon's mouth.

"F-fine, you can uhh... you can come." Ryan said quickly turning around so Luke didn't see his flustered face, Luke chuckled and wrapped his hands around Ryan's waist and pulled him closer to his body, Ryan squeaked out a noise when he was suddenly jerked back into Luke's body. Luke bent forward and rested his chin on Ryan's shoulder, they both stood there silent until Luke dug his claws into Ryan's sides which cause the shorter male to jump and escape the grasp.

"Let's g-get going." Ryan said trying to act stern, he walked out of the kitchen and got his shoes on and coat, he made sure the charm was in his pocket and he got into his car and drove off to the store.

Ryan stood there, trying to figure out which foods and snacks he wanted, he stared at the shelves for a long time, Luke hovered around him picking things up and drooping them randomly so Ryan would have to bend over and pick them up, of course nobody could see Luke's fiendish behaviour or him but Ryan could. Ryan heard something shaking by his ear, he turned his head and saw a can of spray paint being shaken right by his ear, he grabbed it and yanked it out of Luke's hand.

"Stop it! I'm never bringing you again! People are gonna think I'm being haunted with things floating around me!" Ryan said, putting the paint can on some random shelf, he grabbed random snacks and just shoved them int his cart, just wanting to get home now. uke laughed and grabbed the can and snapped away. Ryan waited in line, he was getting his superstore card out and his cash ready, the man scanned his items. 

"Do you have a superstore card?" He smiled when Ryan handed it over, Ryan knew he looked like trash, he probably smelt like it too, but he needed food to survive. He could shower whenever he wanted. Luke snapped back and picked up some of the full bags and carried them, people stared at the floating bags. Ryan turned his head when he heard a young woman scream, the bag fell to the ground and everyone stared.

"Y-you don't have to pay anymore, it's on the house... Sorry.." The cashier said backing away from Ryan, who just rolled his eyes and picked everything up and carried it out to his car. He packed everything into the back seats not wanting to open the trunk, he got into his car and stared at the demon in the passanger seat, who was trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Ryan said crossing his arms. Luke smiled innocently.

"Everyone saw that, I'll be lucky if someone doesn't follow me home and figure out why shit was floating around me! Luke, I don't want people-" Ryan's words were cut short by a honk, he stuck his head out of his parked car and saw a man wave at him before driving off, Luke snickered as Ryan pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive home.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I miss being human, I miss being normal... I've missed so much being stuck in that house scaring owners after owners." Luke said, trying to sound sad and holding back laughter at the same time, Ryan sighed but jumped when he got another honk, he looked at the truck behind him and the driver smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Ryan drove off and tried to keep his composure when he got honked at again. The man pulled up in the lane beside him when they were stopped at a red light and rolled down his window, so Ryan did the same.

"Be proud about it son! I love women too, I love all their parts, a girl can get me anytime with thick thighs, how bout' you?" Ryan stared at the man in shock, he was confused so he rolled up his window and drove off quickly, Luke holding in laughter the whole time. Ryan got honked at several more times before finally getting home, he sighed heavily and rested his head on his steerling wheel. 

"What in the world." Ryan said parking his car and grabbing the bags of food out of the back seat. Luke laughed and threw the spray paint can he was holding on the lawn, trying to hide the evidence. Ryan locked his car and walked inside confused, Luke stayed outside and smiled at the white painted letters on his bumper.

Honk if you like women!

Luke laughed and snapped himself back inside the house.


	13. Banishment

Ryan felt hopeless, sure the prank of spray paint on his car was funny to Luke, however it was a pain to remove. Ryan would've been annoyed at Luke but something inside was telling him that this was okay, this feeling was fine. It wasn't fine. Ryan felt like things were jumping too quickly, he felt like he was falling in love with the demon who shared his home, the amount of times he'd catch himself laughing or giggling at Luke's terrible jokes or how he'd start flirting was too many times. Ryan knew Luke was keen to flirt back or mess with his emotions but he wasn't sure if it was another trick or if the demon was really falling for him. He wasn't taking a chance.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, as Ryan ran around the kitchen looking for something, Ryan mumbled in reply and kept seraching through all the cabinets, Luke sighed and grabbed Ryan's shirt and tugged him so he'd stop frantically searching.

"Luke not now, I need to find... something.." Ryan said removing the claws from his t-shirt and crouching back down to look under the sink. Luke shook his head.

"What are you looking for? I can just get some for you." Luke said, Ryan's heart swelled with joy as he stopped looking and stared at Luke's soft face.

"Really you'd do that for me?" Ryan said surprised, he was trying to hide his giddy feeling, Luke nodded and Ryan smiled. But this is what he wanted to stop; his emotions for the emotionless demon.

"Actually no, lemme find it myself." Ryan frowned and went back to looking, Luke felt a sting in his heart and his small smile turned into a frown, he huffed air from his nostrils and crossed his arms. Ryan kept searching and eventually gave up searching in the kitchen, he bolted for the basement, Luke chased after him but he was already at the last step.

"Atleast tell a demon when you're going into his room!" Luke said angirly, Ryan ignored him and grabbed the salt shaker off of the wooden table stained with blood. Ryan shook it and Luke frowned.

"Why did you search so long for salt? I could've just gotten soem for you!" Luke said, he was clearly annoyed.

"Why did tyou watch me look the whole time?" Ryan spat back, Luke felt his heart sink deeper and deeper, Ryan felt it too but ignored the chest pain he was causing himself. He took the salt up stairs and grabbed his book of spells and sat on the painted pentagram on his floor, Luke watched as Ryan put the bottle of salt in the middle and flipped through pages.

"What in the world are you doing?" Luke asked watching as Ryan stopped on a page, little pictures of crosses where scattered around the thin page, Luke focused on the words while Ryan chanted them, the salt started to glow white and Luke understood what was happening.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Luke shouted as he tried to grab the bottle of salt before the spell was done, but it was too late. He grabbed the bottle out of the centre but dropped it instantly because it burned his palms. Ryan smiled happily and picked up the salt shaker that was now full of blessed salt.

"Ryan! What the fuck!? Why would you make blessed salt!?" Luke said rubbing his palms trying to calm the burning sensation. Ryan smirked and went through the house sprinkling a line of blessed salt on every enterance and exit to the house, windows and doors. Luke's frown grew bugger and bigger as he watched Ryan lock him in the house.

"If this about the shopping mall, I'm sorry I won't come with you or I won't create choas again! Ryan...." Luke begged the human but Ryan ignored him, then he sat back down on the pentagram and flipped through the book, Luke sat across from him and folded his wings in. Ryan ignored his movement and looked closer through the big book.

"Ryan please, I care-" Ryan cut Luke's meaningful words off with a chant, Luke frowned and stared at the pentagram, it started to glow red then it turned purple, Luke stood up quickly and tried to run from the centre as a giant purple hand came from the floor and grabbed him. 

"RYAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Luke yelled as the hand gripped him tightly and pulled him to the ground, Ryan watched bitterly, he bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't do this but he didn't want to get hurt, he didn't want to get heart broken later. The hand dragged Luke through the floor and everything was gone, the room felt normal and the lights flickered before going back to normal. Ryan looked around the room and saw no evidence of a cat anywhere. Ryan picked up his dog and hugged Tiny close before letting him back down. 

Ryan went down into the basement, the blood was gone, the body parts where gone... it was a normal basement. 

"Tiny... do you see him out there?" Ryan asked his dog, he watched as Tiny's tail wagged while taring out the window, Ryan knew he was safe from Luke inside the house, but if he goes outside he could be tortured by his ex-demon roommate. Ryan swore sometimes when he stared out the window at night, he could see Luke frowning at him.


	14. Unlikely Visitors

The dark blue sky was empty, no clouds and the moon wasn't visible, like something from a horror movie. Ryan sat at the edge of his window and stared out side, he had moved his couch to face the window, he hadn't lef the seat for days for anything other than bathroom, letting Tiny outside and getting food, he slept there and stayed there 24/7. Tiny never left his side, he'd sometimes bark outside and wag his tail letting Ryan know someone was outside his house, possibly looking in. Ryan was wrapped up in blankets staring outside with heavy bags under his eyes, they were red and puffy and his face was flush. He sighed and rested his forehead against the plexiglass and closed his eyes, it stung to have them open any longer. 

Ryan jumped when he heard a bang from his back door, he lookd at Tiny who started shaking, Ryan looked outside his front window and saw nothing, nothing like always but his dog was still looking out there, seeing something Ryan wasn't.

"Tiny what is it!?" Ryan asked looking at his puppy shaking, he ran to the back door and started growling. Ryan couldn't peel his eyes off the front yard his eyes stung as he started to shake and cry. Ryan whistled and his dog came running back, jumping on the sofa and curling up beside him, Ryan tossed the blanket off and closed the blinds, Tiny started to whine.

"I-I'm scared without... without him" Ryan whispered to himself, he got up and closed the blinds to every window in the house, he previously left every window open so he could look outside to hopefully catch a glimpse of his demon. Ryan tripped over his own feet when he searched for the book he bought months ago, he found it stuffed into a drawer in the kitchen. He pulled it out and forgot how light it was compared to how it looked, he carried it to his carpet and flipped it up without hesitation, the carpet was thrown across the room and the red painted pentagram stood un-touched on the wooden floor. Ryan smiled slightly before sitting down in the middle, He threw the book down and it shook the whole house. Tiny barked but Ryan shushed him before flipping thorugh pages.

Ryan scanned pages and pages before finding one he found months ago, he recognized the art on the page, demonic but sweet. He read the description of the spell, the lift of the curse he cast on his demon. It was meant to deny the banishment curse, allow the cursed back into the area of banishment. Ryan smiled and started to repeat it word for word, this time he didn't fumble or mess up a single word, he noted how it was strange he was getting used to a demonic language.

The whole house started to glow blue, it was light but became darker every seccond that passed, Ryan stood up and left the pentagram before a bright blue light beamed from it, he wanted to see but it was so bright he had to close his eyes, Tiny started to whine but Ryan was stuck in place. The light stopped and Ryan blinked his eyes open, the house was still a hue of blue, he looked at the door way and there was a line of dark blue sand sitting there.

"The blessed salt, right..." Ryan grabbed his broom and started to sweep it up, clearing every door and window area, making sure Luke could come back in finally. The blue hue dissapeared when the last of the salt was removed and thrown into the backyard, Ryan moved his couch back where it was and started to throw out his weeks of trash and wash the weeks worth of dishes he left by the couch. He felt motivated.

Ryan finally noticed how bad he smelt, after weeks of not moving from that one spot he grew an odour so he hopped into the shower quickly. He set his phone down on the toilet and played some music while he took a shower, it was loud. Loud enough to not hear Tiny start barking. Ryan smiled to himself knowing Luke was welcomed back in and he could show up, and they could talk. Ryan shot his eyes opened.

"Fuck... I have to explain myself... god that's going to be so hard." Ryan stared at his feet, watching the water pour down the drain when-

"God!? Don't talk about god silly." Ryan's head shot up and he pulled the curtain back a little, he didn't see anyone or anything, whoever it was didn't sound southern like Luke at all. Ryan's heart started racing. When the curtain was suddenly yanked out of the way and Ryan stood in his shower, without a curtain naked. A purple demon stood in front of him, Ryan's jaw dropped.

"You're heart is racing, am I making you nervous? Scared maybe?" The demon laughed, his voice was surely higher than Luke's but not like a little kid. Ryan grabbed his towel and covered himself and turned the water off, he stood in shower because the demon blocked the way, Ryan's music stopped and he looked behind the purple demon to see a red demon playing with his phone.

"What is this box!? Carreau, do you know what this is!?" The red demon said before putting the phone down, the washroom was silent. Ryan stepped out of the tub and grabbed his clothes and rushed to his room without saying a word, Ryan got changed quickly and turned around to be greeted with the face of the red demon who was in the washroom with him. 

"I'm Zaebos, I've been here a few times, you can call me Adam, since we're all required to have an 'earthly' name." The demon known as Zaebos, or Adam stuck his clawed hand out, Ryan reached out and shook it. He smiled brightly and started to flap his wings and started to float a little.

"Thanks for inviting us in, usually people don't want more than one so they light six candles, but I guess you wanted more than one person as company right?" Ryan stared into the dark yellow eyes of the demon in front of him, he forgot about candles. Ryan was about to say something when a blue demon floated into his room and tackled Adam. 

"New roommates! Good to see you again Zaebos- who the fuck is that!?" Adam laughed and pushed the dark blue demon off of him and pointed at Ryan who was frozen still. 

"Agramon, this is... this is.. I'm sorry I never got your name. He let us into his house." The blue demon huffed fire out of his nose and crossed his arms, he floated closer to Ryan and furrowed his brows.

"You can call me Nathan, my earth name is easier to handle for you, weak.. fearful... hold on, you like demons!?" Nathan jumped back surprised, he looked at the other demon who was just as confused as Ryan, he took a deep breath. 

"I'm Ryan, I'm sorry but I have to do stuff like.. not in this room so don;t bother me please and thank you." Ryan ran out of his room and closed the door behind him, he heard muffled tlaking from behind the door, he sighed and opened his eyes after sliding down against the door. He looked up and saw a hallway full of demons and devils, female and male, blue, black, red, green, purple and he noticed a dark green one who was way shorter than anyone else. Ryan stood up and tried to walk down stairs when he was grabbed.

"Human, and he's male. Perffffect." Ryan held his breath when he turned his head to notice a red demon holding onto his arm, Ryan noticed the long hair and the female figure and tried to pull away. She tugged harder and pulled him into her chest, she basically hugged him.

"You smell lovely, it's been soooo long since I've eaten a soul." She laughed but screamed when she fell over, Ryan was pushed into the wall while another demon walked up to him, he was short his height, and blue, hi horns were long and curly, nothing like Luke.. thinking of Luke Ryan wondered where he was, if he even was here. 

"Sorry about Metztli, she's a little hungry after decades and centuries of being stuck in the other dimension, I'm Rahu or Paul." Ryan nodded he looked around and all the demons stopped taling and stared at him, Ryan was about to walk away when his hands were grasped and pinned over his head, the demon in front of him smiled wickedly. 

"Wh-what is happening!?" The demons laughed at Ryan's question, they all started to get closer and closer to Ryan who started to freak out, when Tiny started to bark at the company he had, they all turned their heads to the small puppy.

"Puppy!" One of them yelled, a few of them headed towards Tiny and Ryan broke free of his vunerable position, he picked up his dog and ran downstairs, where even more demons where standing and talking, everyone looked at him and licked their lips, Ryan took a deep breath and ran through the crowd and slipped into the basement, he stumbled down the stairs but hid in the darkness. He started to shake and cry, Tiny licked away his tears,

"You're such a fucking idiot." Ryan jumped and got to his feet, he put Tiny behind him and looked around in the dark, but couldn't see anything.

"Leave me alone! G-Get out of my house!" Ryan's voice was breaking, but then suddenly Tiny barked and ran over into the darkness, Ryan tried to stop his puppy but he was already out of sight. Ryan backed himself into a wall and whisteled, but his dog didn't come back.

"How does one forget candles Ryan?" Ryan stopped crying and looked around, a bunch of candles lit themselves up, creating enough light to see the basement, Ryan focused on the figure who had his dog in his arms. Ryan ran over and hugged the demon who just chuckled at him.

"Luke I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done anything, I shouldn't have gotten rid of you or invited all these... demons into my house I am sorry so so sorry... I miss you." Luke smiled sweetly before putting the dog down and hugging Ryan back.

"It's okay, you'll be fine, right now they're all trying to get your soul..." Luke ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, which earned a muffled noiseof happiness from the shorter male. "They want to be human again, and they need a soul for that, you let them in they're all going to fight for your soul." Ryan whimpered and Luke hugged him tighter.

"I can help you fix this." Luke said sternly breaking the hug. Ryan frowned but held his hand.

"Why? I kicked you out, I banished you." Luke ignored his statement and turned the basement lights out with a snap of his fingers, Ryan jumped and got closer to his demon.

"Doing the spell upstairs will be impossible, even with me being here, too many demons against me." Ryan looked up at Luke, who was clearly thinking really hard about this, Ryan tugged on his arm and he looked down at the shorter male and smiled.

"How come you can come and go through as 'Paul' said the other dimension, but they're stuck there!?" Ryan said, Luke looked away breaking their eye contact, Ryan tugged on his arm but Luke refused to look at him. After a moment of silence Luke smiled brightly, Ryan cocked his head confused.

"You gave me an Idea, hold onto me." Ryan did as asked and held tight onto Luke, Luke held his breath and closed his eyes, Ryan looked around the room as it started to turn red, then yellow then orange. Ryan soon felt dizzy. He heard the snap of fingers.

"Ryan!?.. Rya... Ry!?" His name got fuzzier and fuzzier, he room spun and his head hurt, he closed his eyes one more time before passing out.


	15. The Demon Dimension

Ryan woke up, his head pounded. He looked around the strange room he was in, it was dark but bright at the same time. He got onto his knees and squinted to see if he could see anyone or anything, he frowned as he shivered from the cold breeze hitting the back of his neck.

"Luke...?" Ryan said, he rubbed his eyes as they started to burn, he looked around faster and faster before jumping back when a tall figure loomed over him, it reached its hand out and Ryan took it. The figure helped him stand up and he was greeted with a woman with features so perfect it was un-real, He stared at her beauty and she smiled, he face cracked as if it was made of stone.

"I'm Decarabia, welcome. One question, how'd you get here!?" Her grey eyes turned slightly red as she got closer to Ryan, he stepped back and smiled nervously, he looked around panicked but saw nothing but gleaming red darkness.

"I um... I don't... I- I'm looking for..." Ryan looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, he forced himself to look stern and got closer to her face "I'm looking for my demon." She backed up and frowned, her eyes turned to a hue of purple, she laughed a little. 

"I'm so sorry, what's their name?" Ryan felt something grow inside of him, he felt proud for scaring off this woman of the underwrold. She pulled a stone book from her pocket and stared at Ryan with a sorrowful expression and coughed to catch his attention.

"Right, it's Luke." She looked a little confused, she was about to speak but shut her mouth and flipped through the book. Ryan tapped his foot waiting for her answer.

"Listen sir, I um... Which Luke?" Ryan looked at her confused, she shrugged and showed him 4 different pages of Lukes, all had different demon and last names. Ryan started to sweat, he knew Luke had mentioned his last name but never his demon name, Ryan coughed and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Wrymwood, thats his last name." She rolled her eyes and looked through the pages, she mumbled something but Ryan ignored it.

"Troian 'Luke' Wrymwood?" She looked away from the book and down at Ryan, he looked a little surprised that Luke never mentioned a demon name before. He wanted to ask what the name meant if it even had meaning but he shoved the questions down as it might break his image as someone who owns a demon.

"He's here alright, he's not suppose to be I can see why you're conerned, I'll get Abaddon, he can find Luke in no time, literally." She turned away after putting the big book back into her tiny pocket, Ryan watched as she left him alone in a burning yet freezing room, she never came back but a very tall and dark demon with purple eyes came back, his horns were massive and glowing white, Ryan backed up a little. The demon known as Abaddon crossed his arms and stopped flying, even without being a few feet off the ground he was still easily 6 feet taller than Ryan, even taller than Luke was.

"Hold onto my arm, you know the drill let's find your demon." Ryan slowly reached for his arm, but found it hard to even reach his arms when they were crossed since the demon was so tall. He rolled his eyes and un-crossed his arms, still now Ryan could only reach his hands, the demon grunted and bent down.

"Fucking demon owners always acting like they can't use their wings because they're too rich for that shit, grow up man." Ryan gulped when the demon's eyes turned red while staring at Ryan, to keep up the act Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the demon's arm and quickly they were somehwere different, it was very cold and it was all blue and grey. The tall demon sighed and pushed Ryan off of his arms since he was scared and refused to let go. Ryan walked forward to a big iron gate door, but was greeted by a three headed dog who growled at him, Ryan fell onto his back and almost started screaming until Abaddon snapped and whistled, the dog sat down and moved aside for him to open the gate. Ryan stared at the three headed dog as it quietly growled at him, almost like it knew he wasn't suppose to be here. 

"You'll find him in there, good luck." Ryan turned around after being pushed past the gate, it slammed shut behind him and he ran over to the gate and tried to open it, he panicked and tried to squeeze through the bars but the dog barked at him. 

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO TAKE ME TO HIM!" The demon laughed. 

"I did, but since you're a prissy rick prick, you should know what your slave looks like. Find. Him." With a deep chuckle the demon was gone with a snap, Ryan looked around and there were many demons of different sizes, colours too, Ryan swore he saw other creatures not just devils and demons, but he sighed shakily and walked into the small crowded area, painted black and red all over the walls, or the absence of walls. He walked through crowds and crowds bumping into the demons, it took him by surprise since most of the time Luke was like a ghost and he couldn't ohysically touch the demon, unless Luke made it so he was a physical being for a small amount of time.

He walked around calling Lukes name quietly, nobody responded to him, he was bumped into a lot since everyone was flying, he had no wings what was he suppose to do? He walked around on the floor which burned his feet until he bumped into someone who was also walking.

"Sorry-" Ryan smacked his mouth, he knew sorry wasn't something Luke ever really said, he didn't want to blow his cover as a human, he looked up when a giant shadow was casted over him. Ryan was about to scream but the demon jumped ontop of him, the went tumbling together, Ryan's body started to ache from the pain of being kicked by flying feet and tumbling while a demon was ontop of him and their claws digging into his skin. They stopped rolling and the demon ontop of him held him close. Ryan looked at the demon's hair and horns and something clicked inside of him and his eyes went wide.

"LUKE!" Ryan hugged the demon back, the demon started to purr, which tickled Ryan, he started to laugh until Luke got off of him and helped him stand up, he grabbed both of his hands and started to fly so Ryan didn't have to be knocked around anymore, Ryan felt weird flying but it was happening to fast he couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew if I walked around I'd find you, you non-winged freak!" Luke said smiling, Ryan has never seen Luke so happy before, and the fact they were actually holding hands and making contact for a long time made his heart swell. Ryan's face turned a little red from a blush growing.

"Were you just purring like your cat?" Ryan said tightening his grip on Luke's bigger hands, Luke squeezed his hands back and nodded. Ryan smiled but quickly frowned when he was being dragged quickly through a flying crowd, when he stopped they were in a quiet area alone and Luke put Ryan down on the ground again.

"We have to get you back, you can't stay here Ryan." Luke said, flying down so he was also on the ground. 

"You're coming too." Ryan said inching closer to Luke's body, he smiled sweetly but shook his head and looked away.

"I brought you here to protect you while I banish every demon from your house, then I will bring you back. I can't go back this will use up all my powers and if I use my reserve power getting us both back to earth, I will die." Ryan frowned and hugged Luke closely, Luke hugged him back. Luke ran his fingers through Ryan's hair which made him melt into his demon.

"Are they banished already?" Ryan asked, enjoying the physical contact he was gettng from Luke. 

"Yes, I gotta send you back now silly, I'll always be with you in your heart and in the weird shit I made and left you in the basement." Luke chuckled a little before frowning. Ryan hugge him tightly. Ryan didnt want him to leave, he had to think of something.

"I will never forget you Ryan, you were the most fun to scare out of anyone who's lived there for past decades and centuries, nobody has ever wanted to see who was trying to care them... haha, or gotten along with my cat so well. Or me." Luke said, he kept talking about Ryan and Ryan's life and his dog before being interupted.

"Luke."

"Hm?" Ryan let go of the hug and stared up at his demon with a slight frown.

"What does Troian mean?" he asked, Luke looked shocked that he knew how to pronounce his name, let alone even know his real name. Luke cleared his throat and stared at Ryan blanky.

"It means I'm a demon of the night, nothing speical I have no real 'role' down here, thats why I spend all my time scaring folks." Ryan laughed and little and kissed luke's cheek, Luke guided Ryan to a circle he snapped onto the ground. 

"Stay there, I'll send you back now." Luke snapped a book into his hands and searched through it, Ryan looked at the circle he was in, while Luke was distarcted looking for the words in the book to send him home, Ryan left the circle and drew a small one around Luke in the sandy or ash ground they stood on. Ryan stepped back into the circle and frowned at Luke.

"I love you Ryan." Luke said before sighing and starting to read from the book, Ryan smirked.

"I love you too." Soon a bright white flash came from the sky and beamed down on Ryan, but also Luke who started to freak out and noticed the circle Ryan drew, he tried to leave but it was too late. They were both going back.


	16. Wyrmwood

Ryan's head shot up, he looked around and his house was empty and dark, he stood up and brushed off his pants. He smiled as he heard nothing; no demons trying to killhim or his dog- his dog! Ryan ran around the house calling for Tiny, he filled up the food dish and water dish, his heart melted with joy when he saw his puppy run into the kitchen quickly, his tail wagging and jumping up Ryan. He picked up Tiny and held the dog close, he was really skinny, just skin and bones. He kissed the head of his dog and placed him down, he instantly started eating. Ryan felt a little upset, how long were they gone? Ryan jumped when he head a noise come from upstairs.

"Luke?" Ryan called out, he walked up stairs and saw the demon laying in his bed, he smiled softly before turning on the lights and flicking them on and off so Luke would wake up.

"Luke, get up! We're going out to celebrate our love and our- Luke are you even listening to me!?" Ryan frowned and walked over to his demon, his skin was no longer red, but fading to grey. Ryan freaked out and jumped ontop of the bed and started to shake Luke to wake him up. Nothing was working, Luke wasn't waking up or breathing, sure he didn't breathe before but Ryan had no way of telling if he was still alive now.

"LUKE!? PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Ryan felt upset, his gut twisted he kenw Luke said something about not being able to come back but he thought it was a joke, or something. Ryan felt anger; he pulled his hand back and slapped Luke, the noise echoed around the room and Ryan hissed, it seemed to hurt him more.

"Wait what.." Ryan held his hand as it stung, but he poked Luke's body and he actualyl tocuhed Luke's body, he knew something was very wrong now, he backed away from the bed and left his room, he passed by Tiny still eating and rushed into the basement, most of Luke's things wee gone, he grabbed the book he hid in the basement after using it to invite countless demons into his home, he was going to promise to never use it again. But now was different. He raced upstairs and brought everything needed, this time candles included. He ripped the carpet off the ground and placed everything in order he left the book on the floor and raced upstairs, he looked at Luke and how tall he was, and how built his demon muscles were and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Luke, this might hurt later." Ryan said as he pulled Luke out of the bed by his feet, Luke hit the floor with a thud and Ryan flinched scared he would be mad, but no reaction happened and his heart sunk, he dragged Luke's lifeless corpse down the hall then stopped at the top of the stairs, he sighed heavily.

"I'm really fucking sorry." Ryan whispered as he pulled Luke down the stairs, it wasn't very glamorus eahc step made his head bounch and make a thud noise, Ryan knew this was probably the worst pain ever, eahc step corner digging into your skin as you continuosly fall down the stairs. When Luke reached the bottom he dragged his body into the middle of the pentagram, Ryan stood up and wiped the sweat off of his forhead. Luke by no means was light. Ryan flipped through the pages, sometimes glancing up to see if maybe now Luke started to move or do anything to indicate he was alive and fine, Ryan frowned everytime nothing happened.

Ryan stopped flipping, he landed on a page littered wth warnings not to trust or use this spell, he ignored them and began to speak the words of summon. The room flashed red white then black before staying a red hue, Ryan looked around a little scared the flames on the candles flickered and went out, Ryan was going to light them again but they lit back up with an even bigger flame. Ryan fell back scared of the fire that grew on each candle slowly, soon the pentagram ont he floor caught on fire and Ryan hopped out of it and tried to drag Luke's body away from the fire but he burnt his hand and couldn't grab his demon. Ryan looked around when he heard a deep chuckle.

"H-Hello?" Ryan said, his eyes flcikered around the room quickly, scared that if he didn't find who was laughing he would die. His eyes started to water as the smoke was burning them, he coughed a little and stared at yellow glowing eyes that stood before him, he backed up wuikcly and fell over onto his ass and didn't dare blink, he watched as a firey body formed around the yellow eyes, it was still hard to see but he knew some demon was here.

"You want him back? I can bring him back, but I need something in return." His eyes turned silver blue, Ryan looked nervously at the dead body of his love and his demon, he stared back at the eyes who stared deep into his soul. Ryan stood up.

"What do you want?" He asked, his heart was heavy and he could tell something bad was going to happen.

"You know what I want Ryan." Ryan stuck out his hand for a handshake, the firey figure laughed and the whole house shook, the fire raged on as it grew bigger and started to engul him and his whole house, The figure's hand was set on fire as it reached over to Ryans.

"As long as he'll be fine, I'll be fine." Ryan said confidently.

"Not so sure about that one, but a deals a deal." The voice boomed, Ryan wasn't scared anymore, their hands connected and Ryan held back the screams of pain while his hand was on fire and started to sizzle and burn.

"A deals a deal." Ryan repeated through his gritted teeth.


	17. Deal With A Devil

Ryan opens his eyes, nothing looked damaged, everything looked as though he just moved a year ago. He looked around the house but saw no demon nothing, not a single soul in his house. He went into the kitchen to make some food because his stomach was about to eat itself, he wanted to cry but he couldn't, it was like he lost his feelings of blue and sadness. He entered his kitchen and almost had a heart attack when he saw a figure already in there.

"Ryan? I'm so glad you're awake, you were sleeping on the floor? I wasn't sure why but I left you there since you seemed fast asleep." Luke said walking over after putting the pan down on the stove top and hugging the shorter male, Ryan's heart grew at the fact Luke could hug him. 

"Luke? You're alive?" Ryan asked, rubbing his hands on Luke's back frantically, feeling him as much as he could.

"Yeah?" Luke said, pulling Ryan's arms off of him with some force since the brunette refused to let go of his demon. Luke turned away and went back to cooking.

"You're physical, what is happening?" Luke turned around and stared at Ryan, He stared back confused, he sat down on a chair and rested his head on the wooden table and sighed heavily. Luke sighed as well and turned the stove off and dragged the other chair beside Ryan and sat on it, he started to rub circles on Ryan's back soothing him.

"Ryan, you don't remember anything? You don't remember what you did?" Ryan's head shot up from the table and his brows furrowed as he stared into Luke's eyes. 

"What. Did. I. Do." Ryan looked serious, but he didn't feel serious, he didn't feel anything.

"Ryan, I don't think you're ready to hear that, let's just get back to the norm, hanging out and nothing bad happening, let's just pretend none of it happened." Luke said holding his hand tightly, Ryan loved the feeling of their hands connected but sighed heavily. Luke eventually let go and went back to cooking food for the both of them. 

"Where are your wings?" Ryan said as he scanned the back of his demon, Ryan found it strange Luke wasn't very red either but more peachy. Ryan looked at his own hands and noticed he was very pale, too pale. Luke ignored his question and kept cooking, soon placing a plate of food down in front of Ryan, it was stir fry, one of his favorite meals. Ryan poked at it with his fork finding it hard to eat now though he was starving when he woke up. He glanced up at his demon and noticed he had no horns either, he looked more like a human.

"Luke what's... what's going on?" Ryan said pushing the plate away from himself, Luke sighed and put his fork down, his plate was near empty which was strange since he never ate before.

"Ryan, you gave me your soul." Ryan fell out of his seat onto the floor, but it didn't hurt. Luke reached down and helped him back up, Ryan wanted to cry he wanted liquid to pour from his eyes but nothing was happening, he wanted to punch Luke and feel upset but he couldn't.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET ME?" Luke was taken back by the shout Ryan let out, He frowned and tried to hold Ryan's hand but he slapped Luke and frowned.

"I had no control, I was dead. Like dead for real I had no more powers I was going to fade away but you thought you could save me by making a deal with Satan, you did but it's always costly Ryan... Don't you know why movies and shows always tell you to not make deals with the devil?" Ryan started to punch and slap Luke, He started making noises as if he was sobbing, but he wasn't and he didn't feel sad, he just felt as though this is what should be happening. 

"Can- Can I get it back?" Ryan asked, holding tightly onto Luke, who was comforting him.

"Not unless you want me to be dead." Ryan started thinking, what was better? His life or Luke... why should Luke live when he did nothing for the past thousands of years, there was no good coming from Ryan dying- what about his mother, Ryan realized he made a big mistake and pulled out of the comforting hug and stood up, he backed away slowly and raced to the pentagram and found the book on the floor, he lit the candles quickly with the lighter nearby and sat in the middle. He flipped the pages quickly to find the one he used early until he was body checked across the room, the book was torn out of his hands.

"L-Luke!?" Ryan felt a heavy weight on top of him, he shoved it off of him and saw Luke blowing the candles out frantically with the book in his hands. Ryan looked at him confused and tried to take the book back but Luke held it above his head.

"Luke what the fuck!? Give it back!!" Ryan wanted to feel angry but right now he was focused on getting his soul back, Luke smacked him and Ryan fell to the floor with a slight sting in his cheek. He looked up at the demon confused.

"You think I'm going to let you get your soul back? I've been waiting years and years and YEARS for someone to give a soul to me, I'm not a very important demon so souls don't fall close by so easily, but a soul- like yours given to me, is the best thing! I can finally finish living life as a human." Ryan felt empty.

"So you used me?" Ryan said standing up making a fist with his hands and digging his own nails deep into his palm flesh. 

"Used is a bad word, I'd say.... convinced you." Luke said smiling, taking the lighter and burning the book in front of both of their faces, Ryan watched his world slowly burn up.

"Why..." Ryan said quietly as he fell to his knees and tried to pick up the ashes.

"I missed being a human, it was stolen from me..." Luke said stomping on the ashes and rubbing them into the floor, Ryan hissed and clawed at his foot which caused Luke to scream in pain, Ryan didn't notice his nails were claws. 

"SO YOU GET TO STEAL IT FROM ME?" Ryan said digging his nails deeper into Luke's foot making pale blood drip onto the floor.

"You. Gave. It. To. Me." Luke said as he kicked Ryan in the face making him let go, Luke then walked off to go finish his food. Ryan sat there, shocked, his heart would been broken if he could feel it.


	18. Thanatology

Ryan does whatever he can to feel normal, he does things he's never done before like go out to certain places or eat certain foods he hated but nothing works. He even went as far as having a one night stand with a stranger from a bar but he felt hollow and empty the whole time. Day after day and week after week he starts to fall apart, he slows down and can't really find the strength to move around the house anymore, he doesn't feel hungry and lack the motivation to speak. 

"Ryan, let me help you. You're very weak I can-" Luke said kneeling beside the couch Ryan was lying on.

"Save it demon, I'm not letting you touch me ever again, you fucking lied and manipulated me into giving you the only thing that made me human." Ryan said with a slur in his voice, even speaking made him tired. He was restless however.

"Ryan," Luke sighed and rubbed his face "I have books downstairs, I spent all of my tortured years on earth studying-" Ryan tried to smack him but failed

"Shut the fuck up Satan, I don't care about you or anything, leave me to rest." He said pointing his finger in a random direction, signaling for Luke to leave. Luke sighed heavily and placed his hand on top of Ryan's. His touch was warming to Ryan's cold and fragile skin, he fought the smile that started to break through his cold demeanor.

"Ryan, I've said sorry like a million times, I can make you feel less pain if you just let me." Ryan's eyes went wide, he slid back further into the couch and removed his hand from under Luke's. 

"What the fuck does that mean!? Are you going to kill me!?" Ryan said trying to hide himself from Luke as much as he could under the heavy blanket he had. Luke's worrying frown turned into a straight line and he pursed his lips and looked a little concerned. Ryan's eye twitched as he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Not... Exactly..?" Luke pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck, he got a chill down is spine from the icy look Ryan was giving him. Ryan used most of his remaining strength to actually smack Luke, lightly of course. Luke clicked his tongue and sighed heavily before putting his hand on the weak male's shoulder and squeezed just enough so he could actually feel the touch, Ryan frowned.

"I don't... I don't trust you Luke, just leave me to rest. Please." Ryan's voice seemed defeated, his voice cracked as he spoke softly and quietly, Luke squeezed harder and frowned. Ryan slowly closed his eyes and his skin turned colder than it already was, Luke shook his shoulder and Ryan groaned.

"Ryan, you're going to die." Luke said trying to get him to stay awake.

"Let me die peacefully then, I want to just drift off." Ryan said slowly, it concerned Luke. The man with the soul wrapped his arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him closer to his body and lifted him up as he stood, he carried Ryan downstairs to his old demon hide out. Ryan protested by lightly hitting and poking Luke's healthy body, he felt almost like nothing, like a leaf hitting you while it's really windy outside, Ryan groaned and tried to get Luke to let him go the whole way down stairs.

"I... Ryan I know I said some harsh things a few weeks ago and it wasn't true... I- well most of it isn't, like yeah I'm not gonna give your soul back because I finally have one, but we can be forever Ryan. Forever. Don't you want that with me?" Luke said placing Ryan down on the wooden desk after throwing everything off of it with his free arm, Ryan jumped at the loud noises of things hitting the floor.

"Luke.... I do, I wanna love you." Ryan said, tears would of pricked his eyes if he could feel anything. He couldn't. Luke tugged at his shirt and Ryan lifted the hem of his shirt and Luke helped pull it over his head, Ryan covered his chest a little. Luke turned around and dropped to the floor searching for a book that he must of thrown off. Ryan tapped his own skin, not feeling any sensation at all, his fingers were numb.

"I really do, I know it's wrong or weird, cause we're totally... like not even both humans.. I'm also dying? I just wish you and I... Luke god, I trusted you." Ryan said shuffling his hands around the desk top to look for something to fiddle with, Luke hummed to let Ryan know he was listening. Ryan sighed and grabbed a screw from and pulled it closer to him, he twirled it in his fingers and weaved it through his digits and kicked his feet that were dangling off the desk.

"I was trying to get you to not love me, trust me Ryan I wanted to love you too, I wanted to give you everything I could. I was no match for you and you know that, I had to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid for a demon like me, but you did." Luke said as he stood up and walked over to a book shelf and started to pull books out quickly letting them fall to the floor.

"I don't trust you though." Ryan said coldly, he dragged the sharp end of the screw across the back of his hand and watched a raised line follow it, he felt nothing but want, want for the pain he used to feel. He blinked several times since his eyes started to feel dry, he wasn't even sure if could remember what eyes were suppose to feel like. Luke turned around after grabbing a certain book, he placed it on the table and flipped it open to a couple pages and mumbling to himself. He ignored Ryan's fantasy with leaving scratch marks all over himself and swept around the room grabbing various tools and things.

"Ryan you have no choice but to trust me right now, I need you to trust me. We can be." Luke said placing all sorts of knives and tools that look like he stole them from a hospital down on the desk, he pulled Ryan's shirt on the table and stared at the dying male softly. He turned around quickly and dug around for one last thing, Ryan ignored he speedy frantic movements and slowly put the point of the screw between his pecs and slowly started to push on it. He felt no pain, normally he would scream at the sight of half a screw digging into him and blood started to drip down his bare chest but he felt satisfied watching it disappear into his chest.

"I don't want to haunt this house, if you promise- ah- if you promise me you won't let that happen, I'll trust you." He said as he jerked the rusty screw out of his skin, blood squirted out and landed on the desk and the floor, it leaked out of him like a faucet but it wasn't smooth liquid, it was almost black and thick. Ryan dragged his finger through it and inspected it closely. Luke came back from looking around and placed something in his pocket before finally staring at Ryan for the first time in what felt like forever, his slight smile dropped as he frantically grabbed the discarded shirt and pressed it against the wound.

"Ryan, I- as long as you stop trying to kill yourself I'll make sure you go wherever I go." Ryan smiled a little before grabbing Luke's cheek and pulling him closer for a quick kiss, it felt empty to Ryan but Luke's mind sparked like crazy, he removed the smaller hand from his cheek and stared at Ryan softly. He rubbed his own cheek and looked at the back of his hand to see black blood, he didn't care that there was blood all over his face. What mattered was Ryan.

"Sorry," Ryan sighed he pulled Luke's hand away from him and his blood soaked shirt fell to his lap, Luke sighed too. "I trust you, always have. Even weeks ago, I was mad but I still loved you... as much love as I was able to feel." Luke sighed sadly and removed the shirt from the smaller's lap and stuck his finger in the waistband of the sweat pants Ryan was wearing, now sporting blood stains. He pulled so the draw string would come loose, after so he lifted Ryan a little and took the pants off of him, leaving him in his black boxers. Ryan wanted to use his hands to cover up but he couldn't feel any sort of emotion; no embarrassment. 

"W-What are you doing?" Ryan said, his words started to slur again and his pupils shrunk, Luke had to rush now. He laid Ryan on his back with his legs still hanging off the side of the desk and took a tissue and wiped the drying blood off of his chest and abdomen. Ryan swatted at his hand but Luke just grabbed his wrist and placed his arm gently back beside him on the desk. Ryan groaned and the sudden feeling of a tingle in his chest, when he crooked his neck to look up he saw a kitchen knife half way through his pale; almost white skin.

"Relax, you're not feeling a thing, I just need to get your heart." Luke said pushing the knife deeper, Ryan felt it but it wasn't painful, it just felt like something was bugging him. Ryan watched as Luke pulled his skin away from his body and stuck his whole hand into the open wound in his body. He felt like this would be gross, painful, any emotion every; but he couldn't feel any. He started to cough a little so he rested his head back down on the desk.

"L-Luke I'm gonna close my eyes." Ryan said as he tried to focus on sleep or at least what he thought sleep would feel like now, Luke slapped him, he didn't feel pain but he felt the force of his body moving so he looked back up at the man covered in blood and his own insides.

"You will not die, don't close them. I'm almost there." Luke said putting various tools into Ryan's body, he tried to keep his eyes opened but watching his own body be dissected like a frog in science class he felt like he shouldn't be watching this anymore, he tried to stare at the flickering light above his head, counting the time between flickers, looking for a pattern. 

"I've been studying, for this very moment, just for you. I knew something like this was bound to happen weather it was you or me, this needs to be done so we can love forever." Luke said trying to keep Ryan awake by talking, it was working. Ryan didn't feel anything; not just emotions but his limbs, his mouth, his brain started to low down and he couldn't focus on anything but the demon's voice hovering above him. 

"Luke..." Ryan said before closing his eyes, Luke ripped out Ryan's heart quickly not wanting to lose his chance, he shoved it in the freezer in the basement and stared at the heartless, body in front of him. He glanced at all the blood around him and on him, he gagged a little at the smell before taking an object out of his pocket and putting it with the heart in the freezer, and a page from a book that was currently on the floor. He had ripped it out previously. He closed the lid and stared at the almost naked Ryan covered in blood, bone and muscle tissue sprawled out on the wooden desk.

"Thank you for trusting me." Luke said before grabbing a bucket, sponge and bleach for cleaning up.


	19. Ghostly Spirit

Luke gets off of his knees, he dusted off his pants and watched the dry dirt fly off, he stares at the fresh dirt in front of him, he throws little pellets over it, so grass will grow there faster. He walks over the the garden and picks a few flowers before putting them on top of the dirt patch, along side a little rock. He sat down criss-cross on the grass across from it, staring down at the bugs and ants crawling around the dirt patch. He knew they'd help with decomposition but it felt wrong. 

"You'll thank me soon Ryan." Luke said before taking a deep breath and sighing heavily. He stood up once more and walked into the house but not before glancing back at the grave a few more times. He entered the house and sat down in the kitchen and held his head in his hands and stared at the tile flooring. Making out pictures in the weird marble pattern, one spot looked like a dog. Kind of... speaking of dog Luke whistled and a tiny puppy came running over to him, Luke smiled and put dog food in the tray and filled his water dish up, he walked over the carpet and pulled it out of the way to reveal a very faded pentagram painted on the floor. 

"Ryan I know you can't hear me, but I like to think you can," Luke sighed as he sat in the middle and traced the lines with his cold fingers. "Trust me Ryan, I know you can't hear me unless you're cursed. You weren't...." Luke's fingers balled into a fist and he dug his nails into his palms and stared out the window. "You were an angel in disguise and I ruined it didn't I? I c-can fix it." Luke said as he stood up after a searing pain ripped though his hands and he felt a little pool of blood cover his palms. He opened the basement door and opened the freezer, he turned around after the bitter cold attacked his face. 

"Ry..." he said breathlessly, he stared at the wooden desk that was clean but of course, the blood stained a little. He forced his gaze back to the freezer and pulled out the bag with Ryan's heart in it, he grabbed the previously ripped out page from the book and ran back upstairs before tears had a chance to run down his face. He placed it in his lap as he sat down in the center of the pentagram again, he lit the candles one by one and shut his eyes tight trying to ignore the smell the organ in his lap was giving off. He took the thin paper in his hands and took a deep breath before opening his eyes once more. 

"Tiny?" Luke said when his eyes shot open again, the dog was sitting in front of him staring at the heart in his lap. Luke furrowed his brows and used his foot to push the dog out of the circle and pentagram, Tiny laid down staring at Luke from outside the area. Luke sighed and placed the heart on the floor and ignored the puddle of blood and tissue that was forming under it. Luke got a chill up his spine but read the paper out loud anyways, after the candles went out he grabbed the heart and rushed to the kitchen, he threw the heart into the sink and grabbed a knife, he dug around in it before pulling out a small red thing and placing it into a little charm bottle and closed the lid of the bottle. 

"Ryan?" Luke said, he was thrown across the floor as the house shook like an earthquake was happening, Luke held onto the walls and shut his eyes and held his breath. He heard a lamp or something glass break in the other room, he shot up and ran over to the room he saw Ryan standing there, he looked scared about the broken glass. 

"Ry?" Luke asked stepping closer, Ryan shot his arms up and gritted his teeth.

"Stop! I broke a vase or something, there is glass on the floor! Be careful! I'll clean it up." Ryan bent down on his knees and tried to pick up a piece but it phased through his fingers, He looked up at Luke. He cocked an eyebrow up and stood up slowly. He walked over to the wall and touched it; well his hand went right through the wall. He backed up and looked at Luke once again and then scanned the house before jumping at the sudden bark of Tiny, the dog raced over to him minding the glass and started jumping up at Ryan who was trying to back away. Luke didn't know what to say he just watched what was happening. 

"Wh-Who are you? And why are you in my house?" Ryan said slowly staring at Luke. 

"Y-You don't remember me?" Luke asked trying to remembering if this happened to him when he got here after being killed and cursed to this home, Ryan walked closer to Luke to study his face which made the taller male blush and back away a little. 

"Am I suppose to?" Ryan said backing away noticing he made the other man nervous, he looked down at his hands and compared them to Luke's by pushing their hands together by the palms, Ryan looked up quickly and back at their palms touching. 

"Why don't I go through you? What am I? Who are you!? What's happening to me...?" Ryan held his hand by linking their fingers, Ryan used his other hand to touch Luke's shoulder and trace down his arm and hips, Luke tried not to blush or freak out. 

"Ryan-" Ryan let go of Luke's hand and backed away a little.

"That's my name, isn't it?" Luke nodded and stared at the shorter male who was nervous and confused, he felt bad.

"You'll, you will remember everything soon, this happens when you come back as a spirit and junk, you will remember me I promise." Ryan backed away a little more.

"How did I end up here? Why am I like a ghost or whatever..." Ryan said crossing his arms. Luke stepped closer and Ryan backed up more.

"I killed you-"

"WHAT!?" Ryan backed away quicker and tried to avoid Luke who was following him.   
"Ryan listen-" Luke said as he tried to grab Ryan's arm but he yoinked it away making Luke fall forward a little and step on the broken glass, he hissed and bent down to pull the glass out of his foot.

"How can I trust your word, I just met you and you're telling me you killed me!?" Ryan said staring at the glass on the floor and the pain written on Luke's face as he pulled the shards out. "I don't even know you." He said feeling a little bad for making the other male step in glass.

"I'm Luke, I was a demon in this house and we fell in love. Your stupid ass wanted to give me your soul so you started dying, I had to turn you into a spirit so we could be together." Ryan stared blankly at the man named Luke, he cocked his head sideways like a confused puppy.

"Why were you a demon and I'm a spirit?" Ryan said as he started to hover above the ground without noticing. Luke didn't notice either. 

"Because I was cursed you weren't, listen you'll get your memory back slowly over the course of a few days, you'll know I'm not lying, and..." Luke went silent after seeing Ryan's feet disappear and turn more into like a snake tail or a cartoon ghost. Ryan didn't notice but he floated closer to Luke. 

"And..?" Ryan said trying to prompt Luke to finish his sentence.

"And that I care for you." Ryan's eyes went wide and he floated back a little, he looked down and noticed he no longer had legs and his jaw dropped. He closed it quickly and smiled nervously at Luke. 

"We'll see won't we?" Ryan said before floating into the basement, he didn't mean to but he acted like he wanted that to happen.

"So I can't leave?" Ryan said floating around the living room, he was staring at Luke who was just sitting on the couch trying to watch a video on his laptop. Though it was on low volume just so he could listen to Ryan rant about being a spirit and his life now. "That's so bullshit, why'd you bury me in the yard!? Not like a real burial or maybe one at a sea like 1600's shit, Luke why'd you force me to stay in this shitty house." Ryan said his body started to have a red aura around it, he didn't see it himself but Luke noticed it. 

"You can leave, I have a charm with a piece of your heart in it, wherever it goes you go." Luke explained, as he spoke Ryan's angry facial expression softened and the red aura turned a light blue green color. "Also this isn't a shitty house, it's my house." Ryan laughed and his aura turned bright green. 

"You're joking! This was my house! I bought the damn thing!... I think..." Ryan smiled a little and floated closer to Luke and held his hand, Luke squeezed it even though he was pretty sure Ryan had no sense of touch. Luke shook his head slowly.

"My house, I haunted it for years Ry Ry, I died here I was cursed here, I scares hundreds of thousands of people out of this house." Luke said tapping Ryan's nose with his free hand, the green aura around him got brighter and brighter. Ryan giggled and let go of his hand and twirled around happily. 

"Everyone, but me." Ryan said sticking his tongue out teasingly. Luke rolled his eyes and heard a ding come from his computer, he looked at it and smiled softly. Ryan floated back over and closed the lid of the laptop without touching it. They looked at each other shocked.

"H-How!?" Luke said, Ryan shrugged and pointed at the laptop and motioned for it to flick up and it did. Ryan laughed like crazy and his green aura got even brighter some how, Luke smiled and sighed happily. Ryan kept flicking the screen up and down, opened and closed until Luke shut it himself. Ryan giggled and flew over to him and linked their hands together. Luke smiled and tried to not blush but it wasn't working. Ryan's aura dulled out and turned a low purple color. Luke wasn't sure why or what it meant yet. Ryan's face got closer to Luke's and the purple color got stronger and stronger the closer he got, Luke guessed what the color purple meant to Ryan now. Ryan's eyes were half lidded but sudden;y he jolted away. Luke looked confused as their hands un-linked.

"W-We kissed?" Ryan's aura was a deep purple, like the nice romantic color. Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess you're starting to remember things, it hasn't even been 24 hours." Ryan stared at him and floated back over and crashed his lips into Luke's.


	20. Mendacious

"You killed me and now you're robbing me!" Ryan said floating around Luke watching him open every drawer he had and look under every pillow, Luke threw things around looking for something.

"Ryan shut it, I need the money to fix up the floor and basement, then we can leave this house for good." Luke said sticking his hand in every coat pocket in the closet, until he pulled out a wallet. He opened it and grabbed all the credit cards and bills inside. 

"Oh but I thought you loved it here? With me?" Ryan said in a mocking tone, Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed a coat and ran out to the car, he put the keys in he found in another coat pocket and sat in the driveway on park. 

"Ryan. How do I do this? I died before cars were really a thing." Luke said turning his head to the passenger side where Ryan was 'sitting'. He laughed a little and started explaining how to drive, taking it really slow and driving way under the speed limit before they got to the store, Luke got a bunch of supplies to clean and remove all the demonic things inside the house, but at the register Luke had to do a stupid dance for Ryan to give him the PIN and password for his credit cars, once they got home after a very slow drive Luke dropped all the supplies on the floor and looked over to Ryan.

"The buyers are coming in a few hours, can you help clean the basement while I clean this bloody pentagram off the floor, pun intended. After this we hit the road and we go where our dreams can take us. Right Ry?" Luke said handing him some supplies and a soft smile, Ryan used his powers to take the supplies and he nodded slowly before floating away.

"I miss my life, I miss my legs and I miss being human, how dare he take my soul and not feel a little upset now that he can actually do that... I wish I wasn't an idiot, this is all my fault I miss my soul and I miss everything before- I should of stayed at home with mom, at least she would never try to steal my soul and trick me into making a deal with the devil." Ryan mumbled to himself and floated down the stairs, he used his powers and minimal effort to remove all the satanic things and any evidence he was murdered down here.

Ryan felt a wave of emotion hit him, he never really complained to Luke about this, he never addressed the fact he can really remember everything perfectly like a movie playing in his head, his aura glowed a deep blue as he felt shame rush over him, for letting this happen at all. He dropped everything on the floor and floated through the floor and crossed his arms and stared at Luke who dropped the sponge he used to wash the floor and looked up at his angry ghost.

"Did you clean the basement?" Luke said trying to ignore the pain on the other's face and the blue aura surrounding him. Ryan's harsh face cracked and he held his face in his hands and started to cry, or make crying like noises and actions. Luke raised an eyebrow and got off of his knees and stood up to meet Ryan's pouting face, he went to touch it but Ryan hovered away from his reach.

"Luke-" Ryan croaked out, his voice was rattled and broken, Luke felt something in his heart bend and twist, he hated hearing Ryan like this, it brought him back to when Ryan had an intruder in the house and- "FUCK YOU- YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU SON OF A BITCH I FUCKING HATE YOU" Luke looked up, he didn't even realize he was lost in thought and staring at the sponge in his hand, his eyes widened after he started to process what Ryan was saying.

"Whoa! Ry slow down what the hell!?" Luke said dropping the sponge to the floor and hearing a wet smack as it hit the wooden floorboards. Ryan didn't flinch he kept screaming and his blue aura turned redder and redder. Luke backed away a little before trying to address what was happening.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME YOU FUCKING- YOU- YOU I HATE YOU!" Ryan said his aura was a deep shade of red, his face was the same colour as he kept screaming and yelling; moments like this Luke was happy nobody else could hear him.

"Ryan please relax, stop screaming let's solve this like normal people." Luke was losing his temper, his heart rate spiked and Ryan could feel it, he could sense Luke was starting to get angry.

"I AM NOT A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON... ANYMORE." Ryan shouted, he felt like strangling Luke or even killing him, Luke was still upset and confused what brought this up. Ryan started to pick things up and throw them around the room, some he threw were targeted at Luke, who ducked and dodged them all.

"Ryan what is this all about!? Why are you suddenly yelling and trying to fucking kill me." Luke hissed, Ryan screamed and the house shook Luke almost fell over and stared at Ryan, he didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on the environment around him.

"YOU BASTARD! I FUCKING REMEMBER EVERYTHING, AND I MEAN EVERYTHING." Ryan threw a lamp at Luke and it hit him, he fell over and the lamp and bulb broke on contact. "YOU USED ME, YOU FUCKING- OH HO I CAN'T!" Ryan Picked the sofa up with anger and tossed it at the wall, putting a big hole in the dry wall the cushions sprawled around the floor, Luke looked terrified and Ryan could feel his fear; he enjoyed it.

"Ryan... RYAN FUCKIN-" Luke was struck in the face by something metal, he wasn't sure what it was because it sounded like it broke after hitting his face and falling to the floor. He groaned out in pain and Ryan stared as him, his aura was black.

"You're a waste of fucking life Luke, no wonder you fucking died and became a demon; you don't deserve a soul." Ryan's eyes were pitch black and he had fangs, his nails became claws and his black aura seemed to adsorb the light in the room. After Luke almost screamed in fear Ryan floated down to the basement and a bunch of things fell to the floor once he left the room, he didn't notice Ryan's energy was holding mirrors and tables off the ground, several things laid broken on the floor and Luke's head was bleeding and so was his nose.


	21. Possessive Possessed

Luke woke up, his head felt fuzzy and his arm hurt like hell. He lifted his arm up to his eye sight and noticed it was covered in blood and his wrist looked like it was broken, he wanted to scream but nothing came out. He looked around the room and noticed he was at the bottom of the stairs. He felt hollow and cold, he knew Ryan was the reason his arm was broken and his sweater was soaked and stained with blood, his vision felt blurry and messed up and the light burned his eyes. He could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from the walls.

"Ryan, w-what did you do?" Luke said softly staring at his backwards wrist, it was mortifying and it hurt like nothing he's ever felt before, even the rising and falling of his body as he breathed made the pain worse. Ryan's voiced boomed around him like surround sound speakers as he laughed.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, Luke." Ryan said floating out from one of the walls, his eyes were red and his aura was red. He used his powers to snap Luke's wrist back into place and Luke screamed bloody murder the walls shook. Ryan laughed and vanished into the floor. Luke's eyes were watering like crazy, his cheeks stung and his eyes felt flooded. He held his now fixed wrist in his hand and hissed in pain as it still hurt when he moved it. This wasn't the first time Ryan possessed him, or haunted him at random times either, it was his way of getting back at Luke for killing and manipulating him, Luke knew he deserved it but he sure as hell didn't like the punishment. 

"Ryan I'm sorry, h-how many times do I have to say that?" Luke said standing up slowly, there was a dried pool of blood under him where he was lying, he ignored it and slowly limped over to the couch, his legs felt like jelly but every step felt like he was stepping on nails. He sat down and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Suddenly he was thrown off the couch and onto the wooden coffee table, he yelled out of fear and pain and stared at the couch as it was slowly ripped in half and the fluff and fibers went everywhere.

"Ryan just fucking stop!" Luke yelled, he sat up after rubbing his shoulder to hope it would help the new pain in it. Ryan floated out of the couch and took the form of a giant black gooey beast with bright white eyes and big sharp teeth, it growled and opened it's jaws at Luke, his breath hitched and he stared down the beast's throat and gulped.

"Lukeeeee~" The beast hissed, it's tongue poked out of the jaws and licked Luke's face, leaving black residue all over his pale face. Luke wiped the sticky goo out of his eyes and winced in fear as the beast growled loudly at him, Luke leaned forward and grabbed the sides of it's face and stared it in the eyes.

"Ryan, I am going to undo my mistake. I hate being human." The beast shrunk and became Ryan again, Luke ignore the quick change and held Ryan's cheeks and kept staring into his red eyes, which were slowly returning back to the lovely color they used to be.

"I regret stealing your soul, I hate having one. I have so much remorse and pain and emotions I don't know what to do with, I feel so confused and conflicted and I can't take it anymore; and you trying to passive aggressively kill me isn't helping at all." Ryan looked at him, his red aura turned light blue and he brought his own hand up to hold Luke's. 

"You're really going to fix this?" Ryan said without emotion, he was un-trusting and unsure if Luke was being honest with him. Luke nodded and pulled their faces closer to each other, Ryan bit his lip and looked away, Luke held his breath and tried not to focus on the searing pain coming from his whole body.

"I promise." Luke said before letting go of Ryan's cheeks, Ryan's aura was purple but he just floated away and fixed the couch and used his powers to held Luke sit down on the couch, he even fixed up his bruises and cuts.

"Then you better do it quickly, or I will kill you. That's my promise." Ryan said, his aura glowed deep red letting Luke know he wasn't joking about the death threat. Luke sighed and nodded standing up after all the pain washed away from him, he grabbed the book out of the basement and lit the candles in the order specified, he sat in the middle of the pentagram and spoke the same chant Ryan did.

The room flashed red, then white, then black before staying a deep red. Luke got a shiver he knew what he was doing, Ryan felt scared as his aura turned blank white, he remembered what would come next. The lit flames on the candles flickered and went out quickly, the smoke floated around in the air, Luke closed his eyes and opened them to find the candles flames were as big as a campfire. The pentagram he sat in the middle of caught fire but Luke stood still not minding the fact he felt like he was going to melt, he started to sweat, Ryan stood still in fear. Luke's body was burning but it's not like he'd need it anyways. He heard a loud laugh and smiled when he knew the summon worked.

"Luke Wyrmwood, what a delightful surprise." the smoke filled the room and it was hard to see through the tears in Luke's eyes, he tried to not cough as he kept breathing in toxic smoke. He stared at the giant glowing yellow eyes standing in the smoke. He saw a fire body take from around the eyes, but he didn't care about any of this.

"I want to give Ryan his soul back, make me a demon again." Luke said sternly trying to not cough in the middle of it, the voice chuckled and smiled widely, it's glowing white fangs and teeth showing through the smoke screen.

"I will only go through with the switch again, if you agree to one thing." The voice said, Luke rolled his eyes, the Devil always wanted to make deals. A gambling man.

"What is it this time?" Luke said annoyed, the voice got deeper and chuckled at him, the flames grew bigger and Luke hissed at his burning flesh.

"Ryan is to never see you again, no spell or chant on this earth can make him see your demon form..." Luke stared at Ryan through the smoke who was putting his trust into Luke to make the right choice. "And, Ryan is to never step foot inside this house again." The Devil laughed as Luke's heart sank, the pain in his chest greater than the pain of boiling skin. The devil held out his hand of flames to shake and Luke reached out for it.

"I love you Ryan." Luke said before screaming when their hands made contact. Ryan screamed as his he noticed his body started to vanish slowly, he couldn't see through the smoke and flames anymore and he sunk to the floor, he closed his eyes and blacked out. Luke screamed as the whole room was engulfed with flames.


	22. Fire Burns

Ryan pulls out his shirts and pants from the dresser and stuffs them into a box labelled 'clothes'. He looked around the now lifeless and empty room, his dog laid on his bed watching him pack everything up quickly. Ryan didn't remember why but he felt like he needed to leave, he needed to move and get away from this house as fast as possible; in fact he couldn't remember how long he had lived here for, he doesn't know much.

He puts the final boxes into his tiny car and grabs his puppy before leaving. He stood at the end of the driveway staring at the house like it was alive and breathing. He felt an odd connection to it but he felt like the house was tearing him apart for living inside. He placed his dog in the passenger side and sat down at the wheel, he banged his head against the steering wheel lightly so he wouldn't honk the horn. His puppy curled up on the seat and whined softly, Ryan petted his head and sighed deeply. He wasn't sure where to go but he thought going to find an apartment as quick as possible was the best action, as he doesn't know how or why but the house was already up for sale and bought. He gripped the wheel hard before taking off onto the roads.

Luke waved bye to Ryan, but of course he wasn't heard or seen. He stared at his hands, red again like the devil himself. He wanted to cry but his body was now void of emotions and feelings, he had just learned what they were and now they're gone. Though he had no emotion he felt lonely and heartbroken, watching Ryan leave felt like he was losing himself. 

It had been awhile since Ryan left, to be exact it had been 3 years, and owners came and went after Luke scared them half to death every time. He got bored of never talking to someone without them leaving, or only communicating through scary gestures and shocking things like breaking vases and opening cabinet doors all the time. He always heard the echo of the devil's laughter in the back of his mind, those haunting words that made Luke fear for his heart.

"Ryan is to never see you again, no spell or chant on this earth can make him see your demon form and, Ryan is to never step foot inside this house again." 

Luke wanted to set the house on fire, but the new owner was coming, and if this house was destroyed so would his life on earth. He waited for the new person to enter the house and tried to scare the person but instead he was greeted with a man carrying a book of spells and a familiar board. 

Luke floated around the man as he placed stuff down, slowly ripping the carpet up and laughing at the pentagram under it, Luke felt something run through his mind when he saw that very same pentagram that caused him so much pain. The man sat in the middle and pulled out his Ouija board and closed his eyes, saying some stupid chant they do in the movies, these boards are fake but Luke took this as a chance to talk.

"Oh spirit that haunts this house, please talk to me." He said, his voice had a southern accent which Luke loved. Luke moved the planchette over to 'yes'. The man smiled and kept his hands on it and asked more questions and more, Luke answering them all loving the communication.

"So ghost, what's it like having so much power?" Luke stopped to think, he stared at the ginger-bearded man and smiled wickedly as an idea popped into his head.

Ryan smiled as he sipped his drink while sitting on the nice plush couch, with his dog on his lap happily snoring away. Ryan felt lost but he hid it well, he felt like he left himself behind at that house; though he can't remember what it was or anything about what went down in the house. It was all a big blur. He was having dreams about demons and the devil, things you'd only hear or see in movies and books, they weren't scary but oddly comforting to him, like this was what was happening in that house, but that wasn't possible. Right?

He sipped his drink but spat it out when he choked on air, his dog jumped off his lap and looked at him confused. Ryan coughed a few more times wiping the water out of his eyes and laughing it off. he was about to call his dog back up onto his lap when a knock at the door was heard. Ryan sighed heavily and got up to open the door.

"Hello?" Ryan asked as he swung the door open, he was greeted with someone he's never seen or met before. A very tall male with a big ginger beard and hair, with a fancy pair of sunglasses on too.

"Hello." He spoke, it was a southern accent, Ryan's ears perked up as he shuffled back a little.

"Do I know you?" Ryan asked taking his hand off of the door and dropping it to his side, the male shook his head and gave his hand out for a handshake, which Ryan happily returned, he felt something spark in him when their hands touched.

"Well that's a lie, you do know me, and I know you. Ryan." Ryan stepped back a little more, confused at the sudden change in his voice and the fact this random person knew his name. His dog Tiny came running up to the door and started happily jumping up at the stranger's legs. Ryan looked at him confused.

"Remind me then, how?" Ryan said trying to quietly call his dog back inside so he can shut the door on this weirdo. 

"You know my real name but you can just call me Luke, Luke Wyrmwood." Ryan felt something inside his memory come back, suddenly he knew what happened in that house, he looked up at the male who was suppose to be a red demon with black hair, but now looked like a normal human. Ryan reached out and touched Luke's arm to make sure he was physical.

"Oh-" Ryan said as their skin touched, Ryan looked back up at Luke who tilted his sunglasses down to reveal his yellow demon eyes, the same ones he fell in love with. Ryan was about to say something but then Luke picked him up in his strong arms and took the smaller male into his new home and shut the door behind him, Tiny following behind them as Luke shoved Ryan onto the couch and hovered above him.

"I tricked a stupid medium into giving him my demon body, so now I get to be physical, here with you." Ryan's face turned red really fast and he smiled softly, Luke chuckled before bending further down, their faces really close together.

"I like the ne-new look." Ryan stuttered, obviously flustered. Luke laughed and bent down more to place a firm kiss on Ryan's lips. Something he craved ever since the first time, Ryan hungrily reciprocated the kiss and pulled him down to straddle him. Luke groaned, he had never felt this swelling warmth in his gut before, it was new and welcoming. Ryan placed kisses all over his face and neck, which Luke let him abuse his new human body. 

Ryan woke up in his bed, he shot up and looked around in the dark, he couldn't see anything so he quickly turned the lamp on, he was praying it wasn't just another weird dream and it was real, this love he felt for some demon was really happening. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants but he quickly turned his interest to the warm body beside him, he noticed all the right features, he sighed happily kissing the bare shoulder of the other male he loved. Ryan rubbed his neck as it was slightly bothering him, but when he did he hissed in pain. He got up slowly to head to the washroom.

He stared in the mirror and noticed he had burn marks all over his neck and chest, trailing down to his boxers. Ryan turned around slightly and saw the claw marks all over his shoulders and back, looked like a giant wild cat attacked him, plus more burn marks. Ryan chuckled a little when he saw Luke standing in the door way.

"Fiery passionate sex tends to get a little too hot." He chuckled, Ryan rolled his eyes and hugged Luke, who was naked but he didn't really care about that.

"I love you." Ryan said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Luke said moving his head so they shared a sweet quick kiss.

Ryan tugged the man back to the bed and sat on top of him, bending over to pace more kisses. His body was already fired up and ready for more.

"I can get used to this." Luke said in a relaxing tone, Ryan hummed in agreement.

"I can't wait to get used to it." Ryan said quickly before slowly retreating downwards on Luke's bare body.

"Me too." Luke said with his eyes closed and mind in pure bliss. He couldn't even think of a better way to live the rest of his life as a mortal. But if he could, it would never compare to Ryan.

Ryan, that short brunette was his sin, the reason he'd end up in hell.

Again.


End file.
